Sana's Amnesia
by Kodo Teal
Summary: Sana gets amnesia... and the gang has to convince her who she is... updated version coming soon at writing dot com!
1. Sana's Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha, or its characters. The story, however, is mine, and a few bits and pieces are from the original contents of Kodocha.

CHAPTER ONE

The girl slowly opened her eyes. A boy stood over her, with blond hair and sad eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a deep voice.

"I… I think so. Where am I?" She asked, puzzled.

"We're in front of the school." He replied.

The girl sat up, a little unsure at first, but the boy seemed to make it better.

"Sana!" Someone called. "Sana! Are you okay? Akito, what happened?" Another boy came running up with dark hair and round glasses.

"She's okay. Someone… hit her with their car and drove off." The first boy hesitated.

The girl looked at them and said, "Who are you?"

Both looked at her wide-eyed. "You mean you don't know us? Sana, we're your friends!" The dark haired boy replied.

"It must be amnesia. She hit the ground pretty hard."

The girl looked around her. Nothing seemed familiar, but how would she know? "Umm… is my name Sana?" She asked the sad-eyed boy.

"Yeah. I'm Akito Hayama, and that's Tsyoshi Sasaki."

"Oh." Sana tried to stand up, but swayed a lot. Her head pounded and her hands shook. Both boys held her still while she managed to stand straight.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's time to get you home. Do you have your barucha? You can let Mr. Sunglasses Guy know you're alright."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Here- this." Akito handed her a hand held walkie-talkie with four little buttons and a sticker of a white bat. "Push 'A'."

She pushed it, then looked at the bat closer. "That's cute! What's it called?"

The bat, (the real one) popped out from her backpack. "Who you callin' 'it'? I'm Babbit the cuddly white ba-" He didn't get to finish on account of Akito karate chopping him on the head.

They didn't have to wait long before a car came to a screeching halt in front of them.

"Sana! I got your buzz. Is Hayama giving you any trouble?" A man in a tux and sunglasses said as he jumped out of the car.

"No, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"Sana, please. Don't play games right now. We have to get to your next commercial shoot. Naozumi's gonna be in it, too!"

Tsyoshi whispered in Sana's ear, "That's Rei, your manager."

"Oh. Who's Naozumi?"

"Listen, I don't think Sana's in a position to do any acting. A car... hit her and now she has amnesia." Akito said to Rei.

The man went into hysterics. "AMNESIA?! NO! She can't have amnesia! We have three commercials this week and we can't cancel them! How can I become the best manager ever if I keep cancelling appointments? Please, Sana, don't do this to me! What will I do?" He slumped down, a blue aura surrounding him.

"A commercial? I think I can do it. What's it for?" She asked.

"Well today you and Naozumi do one for Heal-Aid, and tomorrow it's for Yummi-Yummi ice cream, then one for Tyota."

"Well, I don't know..." Sana put her finger to her chin and looked up, thinking. Rei was holding his hands together flitting around on his toes behind her, hope against hope she'd do it.

"Okay, I'll do it. Bring 'em on! But can they come, too? If you want to, I mean." She turned to the two boys.

"Sure!" Tsyoshi squeaked. "I mean, uh, sure."

"Whatever." Akito said.

"Thanks, you guys!" She smiled.

------------------------------------------

Sana studied herself in the dressing room mirror. She had red hair pulled up high in pigtails, and large eyes that sparkled. She didn't recognize herself. Who was Sana Kurata? What was she like? What did she do? Besides act, of course.

The three had managed to explain more about her on the ride over. "My mother had abandoned me when I was a baby, but recently found me again. I was raised by another lady, Misako, who wrote an award-winning book to find my mother. I have a little sister, (from my real mother) who always watches me on T.V. I'm known all around the country, and I'm only twelve!" She thought aloud.

"Actually, almost thirteen." Babbit interrupted her thoughts.

"Will you leave me alone?" She asked.

Suddenly, she got the sudden urge to do something. Looking around, she spotted a small blue case. Upon opening it, Sana realized it was a music maker. An idea came over her. Pushing a couple of buttons, she found what she wanted.

"Amnesia, amnesia!" She burst into song.

"Amnesia, amnesia!

Such a cruel thing!

Taking away my memory!

Give it back! Give it back!

Don't be hasting-

I wanna be in clarity!"

This felt right, at least. Just as she finished, a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked cheerily.

The door opened and a blue haired, blue eyed boy came in, smiling. "Hey, Sana, I-"

"Hey! All I said was who was it! I didn't say come in! What if I was dressing?" She stopped to breathe. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Sana, it's me, Naozumi. We're doing the commercial together...?"

She blushed. "Oh, yeah, that's right. They didn't tell me you were cute, though." (Imagine the whole hearts and flowers in the background and soft light on the face thing.) "Is that a trumpet?" She asked, pointing to the instrument under his arm.

"Yes." He sweat-dropped, blushing a little. "Would you like to hear me play after the shoot?"

"I'd love to! It might help take my mind off things. Is that- your natural hair color?"

"Uh..."

Right then the director came in. "Sana, we're all ready for you! Oh, Naozumi! I see you're ready, too."

Naozumi was dressed as a paperboy for his part. Sana was dressed in a student's uniform. The story was to go that a young girl is in a hurry to get to school when she falls off her bike. A paperboy, (Naozumi) would witness it and rush over with a Heal-Aid for her bleeding knee. Then he would help her up, give her a kiss on the cheek, and continue on his way.

However, as Sana stood on the stage, the bright lights and cameras made her rather nervous. 'Had this happened before?' She wondered. The director, when everyone was in their positions, called "Action!" But Sana was in a daze. She couldn't get the bicycle to go. She pushed the wretched thing a little harder, and it tipped, sending her flying. She landed with a thud at Naozumi's feet. Without thinking, he stooped down to see if she was hurt. Unfortunately, she had landed on her wrist. "Ow-ow-ow-ow!" She moaned.

Naozumi produced the bandage and wrapped her hand tight. Then he helped her up, pecked her on the cheek, and amazingly she understood. She walked away, smiling.

"And cut! Sana, that's not what we wrote, but it was brilliant! You really know how to jazz it up- are you crying?"

"No, no! I'm fine! Just need some water. Heh-heh!"

Quickly Sana went to her dressing room and sat down on the stool to hold her wrist. She had sprained it, she was sure, but forced her tears in. Then it became too overwhelming. In a rush, she let it out. She had forgotten her past, she didn't know anyone. Not Rei, Naozumi, Tsyoshi, or Akito. Who was she? And above all, why did her wrist have to hurt so much?

"Sana?" A voice came from outside the door. "It's Akito."

"Come in." She sniffled.

The golden-haired boy walked in, carrying a bowl of ice water. "Put your hand in here. It'll lessen the swelling."

How did he know? Sana did so, and the sharp pain of the cold water sliced through to the bone. She jerked her hand away, but Akito gently caught it and placed it back in, holding it there.

"It's just a sprain." He said, studying her face.

"I wasn't crying because my wrist. Well, a little, but not really."

"Then what was it?" He asked, his face showing some concern. Sana noticed he hardly showed emotion, but she could tell what he meant from his eyes.

"I can't- remember anything. I don't know who anyone is…it's not fair!" She shouted, sobbing into her good arm on the table.

Akito looked at her through the mirror. "Amnesia's a common thing. Don't worry; you'll get your memory back."

Still sobbing, the girl looked up at him and saw his intent gaze. "Akito…"

"Yeah?"

"Were you- are you my boyfriend?" She asked sincerely.

He thought a second before answering. "No."

She seemed to catch a sad look in his face, but figured it was the light. Yeah, she was sure it was the light. "Good. Because I want to ask Naozumi if he will be."

A shocked Akito turned to face her. "What?!"

"Yeah, sure. Don't you think we'd make a good couple?" She asked, smiling under her puffy red eyes.

All Akito really wanted was to see her smile. "Whatever." He said and began to leave.

"Akito?"

The boy paused.

"Thanks for the ice water."

He continued out.

So he didn't talk much, but at least he was thoughtful. Sana smiled again when all of a sudden Rei came charging in followed by Tsyoshi and Naozumi.

"Sana! Why didn't you tell me you hurt your wrist?"

"Don't worry, Rei. It's fine. Akito just came and left some ice water for it. See?" She said, holding up her hurt hand. This time the sudden shock of warm blood sent the throbbing hand back into the water.

"No! Sana it's all my fault! Please forgive me! I shouldn't have let you go on!" Naozumi grabbed his trumpet and started blowing forcefully into it as hard as he could.

Everyone plugged up their ears as the loud music thundered throughout the room. Finally, Sana motioned for him to stop. "Thanks, really, Naozumi! That was great!" She smiled widely, blushing a little. The others relaxed to the sudden quietness.

"I think we better get that bound better." Rei said, ignoring the trumpet boy and looking around cautiously for the Hayama monster.

"I'm okay, really. Don't worry about it." She replied, shaking the good wrist up and down.

"Still…"

"Hey Sana, you did really good at ad-libbing. I almost thought it was real!" Tsyoshi piped up.

They all dropped to the floor.

"He's usually the quick one…" Babbit said sadly in a corner.

After her hand was finally satisfactorily bandaged, they left and climbed into the car, not realizing Akito was already there.

"I don't know why, but it feels like we're forgetting something…" Sana looked around frantically, trying to figure it out. She leaned way over the front seats to make sure nothing was missing. "But how would I know?" She laughed.

Just as she plopped back down, a voice said, close, "Sana."

She jumped up, pigtails flying, arms in defense. "What the heck? Akito! When did you get here?! Oh that's what we forgot… Akito. He-he." Blushing slightly, she turned away.

"Sana." He repeated slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You're still in your costume." He had noted the short skirt when she was leaning over the seats...

Sana looked down and saw he was right. "Oh! I guess I kinda forgot because of my wrist. It's gotta be that amnesia thing." At that moment her stomach decided to growl louder than a bear.

"Yeah! Sana, I'm hungry, too. Rei, can we get something to eat? How 'bout you Akito?" Tsyoshi asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, guys. Where do you want to go?" Rei asked, driving.

"Hey, I know! What about that new Asian place? I hear they have really spicy food!" Tsyoshi exclaimed.

Sana was looking out the window as the buildings went by, and one seemed to stand out from the rest. The word 'sushi' flashed in neon letters. "Hey, what about there?" She asked, pointing.

Akito knew immediately where they were. "Sushi?" His eyebrows went up.

"Yeah, this place looks good." Rei parked the car.

"But- what about- Asian…" Tsyoshi looked back and forth quickly. "Oh, well." He sighed and followed the rest outside.

"Ya can't have everything you know!" Babbit popped up. "Hello? Doesn't anybody pay attention to me anymore?" He said, while trying to hold back his tears.

As they went inside, Sana noticed the crowd of people. At first glance she had the feeling to disguise herself. Why would she do that?

"Here they come." Akito said, obviously very bored.

"Who? What are ya talkin' about?"

At that moment, a swarm of people, (mostly girls) came running up to Sana as quickly as bees to honey.

"Sana!" "It's her! It's really her!" "Sana!" "Could we get your autograph?" They all chorused at once.

"Heh! Sure!" Sana said, blushing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sana could nearly see a leopard's ears and tail pop out of the boy.

After everyone had their 'Share of Sana', the three sat down to eat.

Rows of sushi lay out before them, everything from shrimp to squid and beef to salmon.

"Yeah! Time to let my body know who's boss and chow down!"

Akito, with a glaze over his hazel eyes, said monotonely, "Sushi."

"You sure like sushi, don't you?" She asked him.

"I don't hate it." He replied, not looking away from the food.

'If he doesn't hate it, that must mean he doesn't like it very much, either. But then why does he keep staring at it like that?' Sana wondered. 'I got it! Oh wait… I guess I don't. Too much thinking and not enough eating!' "Let's eat! Hey, where'd it all go?" She asked, head turning quickly side to side at the table which was void of its food.

"We already have, Sana." Tsyoshi looked over at her, stomach full.

"That sure was good!" Rei agreed, his sunglasses falling some.

"But that means there's none… left… for me?" She asked, looking around.

Akito glanced up. "Have some of mine." He pushed the plate toward her.

"Really? Aww! That's so sweet! And here I thought you were nothin' but a- now where'd it go?"

Babbit appeared, stomach full, snoring, snot bubble inflating and deflating.

"You stupid bat! I wanna eat too!" She pulled a red and yellow plastic mallet from her pocket and whacked the little creature as hard as she could, causing him to cough up all he had just eaten. Amazingly, it hadn't changed a bit. "Now! A feast fit for a queen!"

In the background, a bat with a coughing fit is grossing everyone into leaving.

"Well it looks you're getting back to your normal self. That's good." Said Rei.

Sana lifted up her chopsticks about to put a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"You do realize that's half digested by another species?" Akito asked, amazingly not really hungry anymore.

"I don't care! It's food and I'm eatin' it!" Sana stuffed the sushi in all at once. "Uh… are you gonna eat that?" She pointed to the rest of his food. Officially grossed out, he gave her the rest. "Thanks!"

The manager of the (sushi) bar came up just then and bowed. "Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It seems your- uh- bat is making everyone sick. Also there's no animals allowed here."

"What about her?" Akito asked, straight faced.

This time, she pulled the mallet out on him. "What's that supposed to mean, huh? Come back here you stupid- stupid boy!" She chased him around the whole restaurant, kicking up dust and chairs as they went.

"Um… I'm sorry, sir." Rei apologized. "Here. This should cover everything from then. And everything from… _them._" He handed the man a check.

Upon glancing at the slip of paper, the older man immediately bowed again. "Thank you, sir! Please! Forgive me! You're welcome here anytime. And bring your little friend, too!" He said, producing Babbit on a velvety red pillow surrounded by fresh sushi.

Akito pulled to a screeching halt in front of the pillow, eyebrow raised. "Sushi?"

"Don't even think about it, punk! This is mine!" Babbit pushed it all behind him.

Unfortunately, Sana finally found her chance and hit Akito on the head. Two band-aids (heh-hum. Excuse me- HEAL-aids) appeared criss-crossed where she had hit him. "Ow."

"Serves you right! I'm no animal!"

"Then what do you call what happened back there?" Babbit asked.

"I call that none of your business!" This time when she smacked the bat, it knocked him out.

"I'm a beautiful butterfly…" His eyes turned to x's.

------------------------------------------

After dropping off Tsyoshi at his house, Sana watched out the window of the car as the sun set.

'I wonder if I ever watched it before. If I stopped to admire the colors and the feel of the sun as it said good-night to the world. Will I ever know who I really am? What about me do I know so far? I'm famous. I'm hyper. I'm almost thirteen. According to Tsyoshi and a little from Akito I have other friends, too. Aside from the blue-haired boy… Naozumi. Aya is one. I'll see the rest tomorrow. What else? I live in a big house. I love singing… Argh! Why is he watching me?' She turned to the leopard-eared boy. "What?"

"Nothing." He turned away. "Funny how you would always notice it before."

"Notice what?"

"My hands."

"Huh?" looking down, she realized his hand was on her leg. How long had that been there? "What the heck are you doing you pervert! Keep your filthy hands to your self!" She jumped to the front seat as a scared Rei weaved all over the road.

"Wha- what happened?" He asked when he could finally breathe.

"That pervert Akito just touched me!"

"What? It was right there…" The boy replied.

"You should keep raging hormones to yourself you- you baka!

"Shouldn't you look up words before you them?" He asked.

"That's it! Hayama, you're getting off right here!" Rei swerved to the side of the road. "How dare you try to take Sana's innocence prematurely!"

"Prematurely, huh? Besides, my house is three feet away." He jumped out quick before the man could say anything else.

"I swear! That Hayama kid gets worse every time I see him! Sana, I wish you wouldn't hang out with him anymore."

She looked over at Akito as he walked, hands in his pockets, tail of a leopard twitching as he walked away. "Humph!" She turned when he glanced back.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Sana's jaw dropped. "I live here?!"

"That's right. Along with Misako (you call her Mama), Mrs. Shamura (she's the cook and maid), Maro (that's Misako's chipmunk), and me."

"Wow. That's a lot of people for one house. Then again, it's a big house!"

As they walked through the front door, Sana was greeted by a beautiful woman with a strange hat/hairstyle driving a mini red convertible around the foyer. "Hello, dear! Rei called and told me all about your 'accident'." She drove up right in front of Sana and pulled a fan out from her kimono's sleeve to cover her face. "Is it true you have amnesia?"

"Uh-huh. I can't remember a thing!"

"Oh my! We'll have to do something about that… for now- Shamura! We need something special for this special amnesiac!"

"Is that even a word?" Babbit asked.

"Of course it is. After all, I am the author! Hahahaha! Oh yes, and this is Maro." A small house was perched on the woman's head and a chipmunk came out to greet Sana.

She put her hand out, and Maro grabbed to shake, then kiss.

"Oh my! Quite a gentleman!" Sana exclaimed.

Mama pulled forward a bit then reversed. "Oh, almost forgot. This is my editor. He's been on my tail for a few days now, but don't mind him. Gotta run!" Sure enough, on the tail of the little car was a man holding on for dear life begging her for her script.

"Please… I need to turn that story in by tomorrow or I'll lose my job!"

Mrs. Shamura came in with a tray of tea and cake. "Sana, if you come sit in the living room, perhaps we can explain a little more about your past."

"Alright- loved too!" Sana followed her into the sitting room.

------------------------------------------

That night, twelve-and-a-half year old- seventh grade- Sana Kurata- TV star sat in bed watching out the window. 'When I wake up will I remember who I am? If I'll know who these wonderful people are? I wanna remember.' She laid down, staring at her barucha on the bed-side stand. 'I wonder who the other buttons call...?'

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, thirteen year old Akito Hayama was practicing his karate in the lawn. He had tried breaking a stick in two before, but the result caused him a very hurt hand. However, this time he was sure he could do it. The stick was perched on two bricks, waiting for its ended doom. Akito stared hard at it, knowing he could break it this time. He brought his hand down hard, aiming not for the stick, he realized, but through it. To his surprise, the stick, when struck, bounced up and jabbed him in the eye. "Ow! Darnit!"

Lights came on in the house as his older sister Natsumi woke up. "What was that? Akito, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He shouted, holding his eye. "Go back to sleep."

As he went back into the house, he started thinking about earlier. He felt bad for what he had done, but Sana just appeared… He shook his head. It was her own fault for not paying attention.

He walked into the kitchen for a drink of water when he started vibrating up and down. 'Wha-a-a-t the-e-e he-e-e-elll?' He thought. 'How does she know-?' Akito grabbed his coat and jumped on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could to the Kurata residence. 'She probably didn't know what the other buttons did- but still- just to be on the safe side.'

The gates were closed when he got there, and the lights were off except one, but he pushed the button on the gate anyway.

"Yes?" A tired voice came.

"It's Hayama Akito. I need to see Sana."

"I'm sorry but Sana's sleeping right now."

"Then why's her light on?" He gave the camera his death glare.

"Ooh… one minute, please."

The gate swung wide and he went toward the door. He waited for a while, then the door opened and the girl in question came out in her night clothes and hair down. "Yes?" She asked.

"You buzzed?" He replied.

"I did? Oh, that must be the 'B' button. Umm- it calls you?"

"Yup."

"Oh." Her face went blank. "Why don't you come in?" She moved so he could go through. "Hey, what happened to your eye?"

He touched it gently. "Nothing."

"Well obviously _something_ happened to it 'else it wouldn't be all puffy and purple. I'll get some ice."

She left him standing there as she ran off toward the kitchen.

Akito closed the door behind him and went to the living room. As he sat down, though, he got the feeling that someone- or something- was watching him. "It better not be that stupid bat." He murmured.

Babbit, sound asleep on his velvety red pillow under Sana's bed, heard nothing as his snot bubble inflated and deflated.

Akito carefully eyed the room and swore he saw a leaf move on the plant by the couch. Just as was about to rid the tree of its culprit, Sana came bouncing in with a towel full of ice and a plate of cookies.

"Hey, I brought the ice- what are ya doing?"

"Nothing." He sat back down.

"Well, here." She stood over him to see his eye. "It looks like there's somethin' jabbed in there pretty good." She leaned in closer to examine it better. "Ah-ha!" She caught a splinter in between her nails and yanked it out as Akito winced. "You know as they say, a pie for a pie, right?"

"An eye for an eye, idiot."

"Ah-hrrgh! Anyways! You brought me ice earlier for my hand and now I'm bringing you ice for your eye. See the coincidence?" She placed the towel gently on his eye.

It was a mistake on her part. If only she could have remembered what had happened on that field trip over a year ago, or that situation a few months ago at the park bench, she would have steered clear of his face. But it was too late.

Akito caught her hand in his and lowered it, looking directly into her surprised face. Then in flash, he lifted his mouth to hers. It was a shock at first, and Sana tried to reach her red and yellow mallet, but regretfully remembered it was in her room. The next best thing she could find was her barucha. As her finger slid from 'A' to 'B', however, Akito grabbed her other hand and held both in his, careful not to hurt her bound wrist. She had to do something! Her eyes were beginning to close and a tingling sensation rippled through her body as a feeling of slight déjà vu came over her. Out of desperation, she forced herself backwards and fell, landing directly on the calling device.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh." Akito buzzed up and down along with the couch.

When she finally let go of the button, she ejected, "What'd you do that for? You jerk!" She tossed the ice at him and plopped down on the opposite couch.

"Was it really that bad? Besides, you were right in front of my face…" The ears and tail appeared again.

"Who cares? You should learn to control yourself!" Sana crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

Akito picked up the ice and held it over his eye. "I only came to help."

"Help?! Help what? A lot you did!"

"You lost your memory and I'm here to help you get it back."

"Well, Mama and Mrs. Shamura and Rei already told me a lot."

"Did they tell you about you? Or only the things you did?"

Sana's eyes turned to the floor. He was right. She didn't know how, but he was right. They had told her all about what she had _done_, accompanied by pictures. But, they didn't say much about her personality that she could recall. "And you're here to tell me?" She asked, looking at him.

"If you'll let me." He replied, eyes closed.

"Well?"

He opened his eyes and put the towel down. "You like helping people with their problems. You're considerate. Hyper. Annoying. Loud-"

"Annoying? Loud? I can tell you one thing right now, Hayama! I may be hyper but I'm not loud or annoying!"

"Then why does everyone on the block put in earplugs at night?"

"Dah-!"

"Anyway, you act. I don't mean just on TV, either. You act when others are around; you hide your true feelings."

"Why would I do that?"

The boy shrugged, then stood up. "I can't tell you that. You'll have to figure it out on your own. Good night." He walked toward the door.

"Akito?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He turned his head back. "It was just a kiss."

"Akito!"

The door slammed.

This time Sana saw the plant shake a leaf. 'Why would it do that?' She wondered, walking up to it. She moved the leaf and Maro, scared, fell to the floor. "Eeeek!" He scrambled past her and up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here you little beast!" She managed to catch his tail, but Maro slipped out easily and under the door to Mama's room. Sana placed her mouth at the crack and whispered, "I am not defeated Maro! I will get you- I promise!"

She then marched to her room and laid down. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what Akito had said about her acting other than on TV. 'Oh, well. I'm too tired to figure it out right now.'

Sana dreamed about Naozumi. He stood in front of her in the paperboy costume. "Hi Sana." He said, his blue hair sparkling in the moonlight. "Hi." She replied back, breathlessly. He leaned in closer, and reached across to touch her cheek. "Sana." He whispered. She leaned into his kiss, then pulled away, blushing. "Akito." She said back, and instead of the blue-eyed actor, it was the leopard-eared boy. With his free hand, he pulled out his own mallet and started whacking her on the head very fast, the sound more irritating than ever.

Slowly she opened her eyes but the sound continued, and got louder. Her alarm clock had a hula-dancing pig that shook with the sound. (It sure as heck wasn't music.)

She slapped the thing to turn it off, then noticed the time. If it was right, supposedly school started in- "Aaaaaaaah! I'm late!" Sana jumped up as fast as she could and got dressed. She ran downstairs, clouds of dust trailing behind.

Mama appeared in the foyer. "Don't forget breakfast, Sana. A growing girl your age needs plenty of nutrients to-."

"Not now, Mama! I gotta get to school!"

"Sana!" Her mother stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know today is even a school day? Perhaps today is Saturday. Or Sunday."

"Well that's silly, Mama. You see, yesterday was Wednesday, which makes today Thursday. So, today's a school day!"

"How do you know? You have amnesia."

Sana thought for minute. No one had told what day it was. She was rather confused.

"Sana, did something happen since we talked to you last night?"

"Well, Akito came over, but he just told me a couple of things then left."

"Are you sure nothing else happened?"

"Well…" She began to blush. "His eye was hurt so I got him some ice and then he kissed me and then I tried to hit him but he got my other hand so I couldn't so I threw myself backwards and landed on the barucha…" She ran all her words together so they hardly made any sense. The only words her mother actually caught were 'Akito' 'kissed' 'backwards' and 'barucha'.

"Wait. Do you mean to say he kissed you again?" Mama began thinking hard.

Sana's face dropped. "What exactly do you mean by 'again'?"

"Not now, dear. I'm busy pondering this."

"YES NOW!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN **AGAIN**?" For the life of her she couldn't figure it out. But perhaps that would explain the déjà vu.

"You'd better hurry, Sana. You'll be late!" Mama pushed her through the door and closed it.

CHAPTER ONE


	2. New Teacher

Yet again, I do not own Kodocha, or anything pertaing to. It belongs soley - soely? ONLY to Miho Obana. However, this story is mine, and mine alone, and so are the songs. NO TOUCHY!!! Or else my kitty of another moon shall come to earth and tear you to shreads! Muahahaha!

Oh, and animedreame3r, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING!!! hugs and kisses And my grammer just kinda came natural like this. I'm the speeler at my house. Uhm... speller. Yeah, speller. Enjoy! xD

CHAPTER TWO

Sana climbed into the car and wondered about her sudden memory loss. Why wasn't she more scared? Sure, she was now, but it seemed it should have been worse. Maybe it was because she was around people she had trusted before, so she trusted them now. "Aahhkh." She sighed.

As they drove along, Sana noticed a little old lady walking with a cane. 'Wow.' She thought to herself 'Either that woman can walk really fast or we're…' "Rei! Can't this thing go any faster?!"

"I'm sorry, Sana, but it's for your safety. As your manager, it's also my job to protect-"

"Protect, shprotect! Let's gooo!"

Sana jumped into Rei's lap and stomped on the gas, an evil look spread across her face.

"Sana WAAAAIT!!" He screamed as the car bounced along the road, up and down the hills and spun among the other cars. "Sana, please! You'll get us both killed!" His sunglasses were ascure.

"Ha! I'm sure I'd laugh in the face of danger! Hahahaha!"

"Sana…!"

They finally came to sudden halt in front of the school. "How did you know how to get here?" He asked her.

"Come to think of it, I'm not to sure. Instinct, maybe?" She climbed out of the car and waved. "Bye, Rei! See you after school!"

As she walked through the school yard, three girls came running up to her. "Sana! Hey Sana! We heard about your amnesia!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Tsyoshi told us! Well, mostly Aya, and Aya told us." A girl with short dark hair said. "Oh! I'm Mami, that's Hisae with the loopy braids, (her mind's just as loopy)"

"Hey, I heard that!"

"…And that's Aya." She pointed to the others.

"It's nice to meet you! I hope you guys can help me out, though. It'd be appreciated."

"Of course. Oh! There's the late bell! We'd better hurry!" Hisae said, grabbing the others by the hand.

Sana walked into the classroom and immediately felt the room go quiet. Glancing around, she saw Tsyoshi, who waved frantically, and Akito, who looked very bored with his arms crossed and headphones in. Everyone else sat still, staring at her.

"What? It looks you guys just saw a ghost or somethin'."

They turned away, but did keep a careful watch on her.

"Hi Tsyoshi! Hey Akito!" She called.

"Good morning, Sana!" Tsyoshi called back.

"Yo." Akito said, in his monotone voice.

"Have you remembered anything yet?" Tsyoshi asked.

"Well, I remembered what today was, but other than that, no. But everyone's been very helpful!"

"Hey Sana, will you sing us a song before school starts? If you can." Aya asked.

"Yeah!" "Please, Sana?" "Come on!"

"Well… If you insist…" She pulled out the music maker and accidentally glanced at Akito, who quickly looked away. An evil grin appeared on her face as she pushed the buttons.

"Akito Hayama sittin' in a tree!

Feelin' all kinds of lo-onely!

First came the sun, then came the clouds,

But Hayama don't care-

He's just a louse!

Aki-"

Sana stopped mid-song as a lady walked in with a blue aura that extended throughout the entire classroom. Everyone screamed and pushed themselves as far away from the woman as humanly possible without actually leaving the room.

"Ah…" Babbit can't speak this time.

"Teacher?" Asked Aya, very scared.

"I'm sorry students, but it seems I'm going to be leaving you today. I know it's on such short notice, but I don't have a choice. Your new teacher will join you after first period."

Gasps were heard throughout the classroom. "But Miss Mitsuya! We like you!" "Yeah. We don't want you to leave!" "Why?"

The blue aura retreated a little. "Thank you. But as I said, I don't have any choice."

"That's right!" A crackly voice came from under the small desk. In a flash, an old lady with lots of makeup and brown hair appeared in front of them.

"Aaah! Miss Onda! Where did you come from?" Asked Miss Mitsuya.

"I was hiding under the desk."

"You're a nimble little minx, aren't ya?" Babbit asked, imagining the old woman as a ball under there.

"As I was saying, your teacher is going to be replaced. The reasoning is because it appears she and another teacher were… involved in secret together-"

"You mean making out?" Akito asked.

While Miss Mitsuya blushed a deep scarlet, the assistant principal said, "As a matter of fact young man, that is none of your business." She pushed her glasses up her nose, causing her face to crack and fall in a thousand pieces, exposing her real, extra wrinkled, white-haired head.

"Your face fell off." He said.

"Yaaa!" She grabbed her makeup case and brushed on her 'young' face faster than the speed of sound. "Heh-hum. As your teacher has said, your new instructor will join you after first period. For now, she will continue the class as though nothing has- or will- happen." Miss Onda left.

"I won't let you leave, Miss Mitsuya! If they say you're a good teacher-," Sana turned to the students and everyone nodded, "-then I can't let them take you away from us!"

They all cheered, and again the blue aura retreated, to just surrounding the woman. "That's very nice Sana, but I don't think you can do anything. The school board has say over what I can and can't do here, include teach."

"So then why'd you get yourself in this situation if 'they' say what you can and can't do?" Akito stated.

"Akito!" Tsyoshi hissed.

Sana ignored them. "So you're just gonna sit there and let the school board take over your life? I say stand up for yourself and let 'em know you wanna stay!"

"There's no way. The papers have already been signed, so I don't have a choice. Now let's get back to class, shall we?" Close to crying, she turned toward the blackboard and began to write.

Sana tried her best to pay attention, but math was so boring. Hold on- how did she know that? Yeah, sure, it was common sense, but SHE could hardly stand it. All those numbers and symbols. Then you gotta put 'em together and make whole new numbers! Not only was it confusing, it seemed so hard to concentrate. But for the benefit of Miss Mitsuya, she had to stay awake.

Near the end of first period, their teacher suddenly stopped. "Students, I know we don't have a lot of time left together, but I wanted to part with theses words. While in the past some of you have tormented me-," all the girls (and Tsyoshi) turned and glared at the boys who whistled and looked away, "-and I haven't been the best teacher, I want you to know that some of my best memories are right from this classroom! Some of you have really made my day, and I would like to thank you. Sana, Aya, Hisae, Tsyoshi, if you would come up here, please, I have a gift for each of you."

Puzzled, the four children stood up and walked to the teacher.

"Sana." The teacher handed her a small box. "Aya, Hisae." She handed each a box the same size. "Tsyoshi." His box was a little bigger, but still wrapped. "And for the rest of the class I got you each a bag with a special piece in each one."

"We'll hand them out!" Sana offered.

"Thanks- the names are on each bag."

"Yup, okay. One for you… one for you…one for you…and last but not least- Akito." She said the name with venom on her tongue. "Here ya go." She dropped the bag on his desk and began to walk away.

"How did you know who's bag was which? If you have amnesia wouldn't you not know who's who?" Akito asked matter-of-factly.

She paused and turned back.

"You just placed the bags on each person's desk and some how you knew which one went where. Don't you find that surprising?" He asked. "Or maybe you don't have amnesia at all and it's just a big joke."

"I do have amnesia! I don't know how I knew, but I did, but I still do have amnesia! How can I get it into that thick skull o' yours that I DO?!"

"You don't have to shout." He said, eyes turning.

"Rrrgh!" Sana put her hand in a fist and was going for him.

"Sana, wait. Don't." Tsyoshi grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

The teacher sweat-dropped. "Okay, students, you can, uh, open your bags now!" They already had.

Sana got a gold bracelet that said 'SUPERSTAR' on it. "Oh. It's so pretty!" Sana gazed at it wide-eyed.

Aya and Hisae each got a laser etched block of glass of teddy bears and hearts.

Tsyoshi got a glasses case and glasses cleaner. "Oh! Thank you Miss Mitsuya! I needed these!"

Everyone else got something worth using. Some girls got barrettes, and some of the boys got pens or whistles. They all got candy.

Akito stared at his bag a second before opening it slowly. It moved in and out, he realized, a lot like it was breathing. Peeking inside, he saw a white body and purple wings. Before Babbit could surprise him, though, Akito grabbed the rodent by the neck and yanked him, making his eyes pop out.

"Aaaack!"

He forcefully tossed the bat to Sana's desk and proceeded to look inside the rest of the bag. "He better not have contaminated anything." He muttered.

"So, Akito. What'd you get?" Gome, one of the boys, asked.

"Doesn't matter." He closed his eyes.

"Aw, come on!" "Yeah! Tell us what'ya got!"

He turned his head quickly and death-glared at the other boys.

"Sory sir! Didn't mean to upset you!" They sweat-dropped and very quickly sat back down.

"Well students, here's where I say my good-byes." The teacher said, glancing nervously at the clock on the wall.

When the bell rang, everyone jumped. They were sorry the time passed so quickly!

The door opened and a lady with small square glasses and a smart suit came walking in with her nose high. She had blond hair pulled tight into a bun, and green piercing eyes. "Miss Mitsuya?" The lady snidely looked the other up and down.

"Ye- yes?" She asked.

"I believe this classroom is mine. I would kindly appreciate if you would leave."

Miss Mitsuya quickly gathered her things and bowed to the students.

"Bye Miss Mitsuya!" Everyone called as the door closed.

"Silence!" The new teacher called. Sweeping her eyes across the room, she said, "As your new instructor, there will be a few rules for all of you to follow. First of all, there will be absolutely NO talking back. Second, you will NOT fall asleep. Third, when I call on you, you will stand, look me in the eye, and say, 'Yes, Mrs. Sigake'. Last, you will have your homework ready and on my desk when it is due."

"And if we don't?" Akito asked, arms crossed.

The teacher barely glanced his way before continuing. "Since we shouldn't waste time on name learning, I have come up with a system for calling on you. You there! With the glasses!"

Poor Tsyoshi clumsily stood up, sweat beads pouring down his head like rain on a windowpane, and answered lowly, "Yes, Mrs. Sigake?"

"Speak up!"

"Yes, Mrs. Sigake?" He squeaked louder.

"Come up here."

With his head down as far as it would go before breaking, Tsyoshi walked quickly to the new teacher.

"Put these numbered papers on the front of each desk. Starting with the girl there." She pointed to Mami's desk, the first on the right. "I expect all of you to memorize your numbers, and do NOT let me see you in any other desk. Understand? Good."

All the students were still in shock, though, as their new teacher commanded them around like animals in a lab. Even Sana couldn't say anything.

After Tsyoshi had finished, he sat back down and Mrs. Sigake began again.

"Now, to begin our lesson…"

Sana waited and watched as the others began to get fidgety. The girl sitting at desk three began moving her legs around.

"Teacher?" The girl raised her hand.

Mrs. Sigake ignored her.

She kept her hand up and said, "Mrs. Sigake?"

She turned this time. "What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"If you needed to go, Number Three, you should have went before class started."

"But I didn't need to go then."

"Then you will have to wait." Mrs. Sigake returned to the book.

"You should let her go." Akito said.

"You are out of place Number Twelve!"

"Please Mrs. Sigake?" The girl asked again.

The woman's veins started to pulse at her temples. "No one is going anywhere and that is final!"

"But Mrs. Siga-"

It was unmistakable the sound of wood against skin at a force. The smack echoed throughout the classroom as the teacher hit the girl on her hand with one of her rulers. Number Three nursed her hand as tears filled her eyes.

"And stand up when you address me. Well?"

Number Three hesitated before obeying. Everyone saw her skirt was wet, but they were too embarrassed for her to laugh.

"I told you."

Mrs. Sigake ignored Akito (12) and continued. "Now call on me."

The girl said quietly, "Mrs. Sigake."

"Louder!"

"Mrs.-,"

"That's it! I've had enough!" Sana charged up to the new teacher. "You shouldn't do that to her! She's just a kid!"

"Number Five! How dare you speak that way to me! I am your instructor and demand respect! I don't care if you are famous, that won't make any difference!"

Number Three saw her chance and rushed out the door. Mrs. Sigake ignored her and grabbed the ruler without Sana realizing.

"You are an awful person, Mrs. Sigake! You may be our teacher, but that gives you no right to treat us like this!"

Mrs. Sigake was fumed now. She raised her ruler up high.

Akito saw this and flew to the woman to block her. The teacher brought the stick down hard, but it landed on him instead of its intended target. He landed on the floor with a hard thump.

"Let's get back to class, shall we?" Mrs. Sigake returned to her desk.

Sana put out her hand to help Akito up, but he brushed it away and went back to his seat.

Number Three was brave enough to come back. She returned wearing her gym shorts. After wiping off her chair with some paper towels, she sat back down. Mrs. Sigake never acknowledged her return.

'He stood in front of me and took my blow. He stood in front of me and took my blow…' Sana replayed the scene in her head over and over. Why had Akito done that? While everyone else was still in shock, he had managed to jump up so fast and… protect her. She stole a glance at him, and saw his eyes were shadowed over. The mark on his face seemed to be pulsing. He had never even touched it. She turned her attention back to her desk and thought about what had happened.

--------------------------------------------------------

That day at lunch, Sana, Aya, Hisae, Tsyoshi and Akito sat together to eat. Aya and Tsyoshi sat in their little romantic world, oblivious to the real one around them. Sana and Hisae were trying to figure a way to break it to them.

Akito sat, hardly eating. How could he? That Sigake lady made him so angry! He clenched his fists as his eyes shadowed again.

"Hey, Akito! You haven't eaten nothin'. You okay?" Sana examined him. "That looks like it hurts. Does it?"

"What do you think? He spat.

"You haven't even touched it! Do you need mommy to kiss it and make it all better?" She did 'mother' impression and scootched over to him, leaning in. "Let mommy kiss it…"

"Stop it. Get away from me." He protested, but didn't move.

"Oh, son. How can we open up to each other if you keep pushing away?"

"Kurata, I mean it! Leave me alone." This time he stood up and walked off.

"Come back here, Akito-kun! We're not done with our mother-son talk! Akito!" She rushed off after him. "Come on! Why are ya running away? It's just me!"

"You answered your own question." He kept going.

Sana finally caught up to him behind the school. He was sitting on his heels leaning in and watching a rabbit in its hutch, fingers holding on to the holes in the wire.

"Akito?"

He ignored her.

"Akito." She demanded.

He sighed. "What?"

She sat next to him and watched the rabbit, too. "What's her name?"

"Hiroske. He's Mami's."

"Oh. So it's a boy." She felt dumb. "He's cute, anyways." Sana turned to look at Akito, and saw he was concentrating on the dark creature. The mark on his cheek was still very red, the number '2' imprinted. She smiled as she looked at him. He looked awful. She leaned in, not really realizing what she was doing, and kissed the mark.

Akito wasn't expecting it. The feel of her lips was almost like a feather touching him. He turned toward her, and for the first time, smiled.

"Ha! I knew I could do it! I made you smile! And here I thought you weren't capable of it!"

The smile faded. Akito stood up abruptly and started walking away.

"Hey! Get back here! Rrrgh! Hayama!" She ran up and stood in front of him. "Akito."

He looked at her.

"Why- why did you stand in front of me?"

Babbit asked, "Aww, come on. Can someone really be that dense?"

"Why did you… protect me?"

"I guess so." Babbit said sadly.

"Because... I don't hate you, Kurata."

There he went with that 'I don't hate it,' stuff again! But- (Sana thought on this for a second) if he didn't 'hate' the sushi, did that mean he actually liked it? That would mean he liked her, too! But, perhaps not. She smiled sheepishly. "So you like me, huh?" She teased.

"No." His leopard ears twitched.

Her grin grew wider. "I think you do… Don't deny it. Hmmm?"

He shut his eyes.

This time Sana smiled. Another thing she found out. She had faithful friends who would always be there for her.

--------------------------------------

The rest of the school day didn't go as badly. Mrs. Sigake didn't hit anyone, and no one stood up to her. Even though Sana had to fight off every urge in her body to jump at the new teacher, she managed through.

When it was over, finally over, everyone rushed out as soon as they could. Rei was waiting for Sana out front. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"To the next commercial, right?"

"Yeah. Are you- okay?"

"I'm fine. We just got a new teacher, and she's awful!" Sana stopped herself from saying more.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Oh! I got another job offer for you. It's for a movie called-,"

"No! I don't want to do anymore filming until I'm over my amnesia. I'll do the commercials, but that's it." She interrupted him as they climbed in the car.

Rei gripped the wheel. 'Oh, no. I can't turn this down! I know Sana's right about this, but I can't! This director is huge! I might lose my job as a manager… What'll I do? What'll I _do_???'

"Good luck on your résumé!" Babbit said.

CHAPTER TWO


	3. Betrayal

Hey, everyone! Here's chapter three! It's not as long as I wanted, but I think it's still pretty good.

And thank you SO much animedream3r for posting on every chapter! In this story Sana is still a little dense, but not as much. Or as hype-hype-hyper. Is it because of her amnesia? Read and find out!

CHAPTER THREE

After they arrived at the studio, Sana was greeted by Naozumi, who had just arrived as well.

"Hello, Sana." He said the flowers and hearts appearing around him again.

"Oh, hello Naozumi!" Sana felt butterflies fly around her stomach. "Are we doing another shoot together?"

"No, unfortunately. Right now I have to meet with a director for a movie. Listen- before I go, I want to talk to you when you're done filming, okay? It's kind of important."

She gasped. 'Important? What could he possibly mean?' She thought to herself. "Um… Yeah, Sure. Of course. See ya afterwards!" Sana followed Rei to her dressing room. 'Wonder what he meant?'

Sana stood on the stage and felt the feeling overcome her again. She felt nervous, but reassured everyone she was fine. Though this _was_ take eighteen. Usually, according to Rei, she could do it in one take. 'Come on, Sana! You only have four lines! Forget that you're dressed as an ice cream cone. Just go out there and have fun!' She smiled again as the director called action.

"Yummi-Yummi ice cream is the best-

It outdoes all the rest!

Yummi-Yummi ice cream made for you and me-

So go get some and you'll see!"

"Cut! Sana, you did it! I'm so relieved." He slumped into his chair. "Now, one more, Tyota."

"I don't have to dress as a car, do I" She asked.

"Hahaha! No, of course not. Just be ready. We'll start shooting in half an hour."

Sana went to her dressing room and sat down. She was a little stressed after all those commercial takes. After changing into her next costume, a red formal dress, someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Naozumi."

"Come in!" She noticed he didn't come barging in like last time, and was grateful.

He came in with actual flowers. "These- are for you."

"Aww, thank you. That's so thoughtful." She sniffed them and laid them on the counter.

"Sana, I need to talk to you."

"About that important thing?"

"Yes. You see, I'm- I'm worried about your privacy. I know there's always reporters and paparazzi, but you should be careful of other people, too."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I noticed you seem to be around that one guy a lot, even before your amnesia."

"You mean Rei?"

"No, no. The serious one. I'm scared that he may be trying to get close to you so he can find out about your personal life."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Oh, come on! Go to the store and buy a clue." Babbit said. " He's saying Akito's a spy."

"A spy?! Oh no!" Sana sat, shocked.

"Just be careful. He'll probably try to get to close to you then slowly get the information from you. Look what I saw in this magazine." Naozumi showed her an article that offered a lot of money for authentic information on any famous celebrity, especially her.

She gazed at it then said, "But he doesn't seem like it."

"Sana, they never do. Please don't make the same mistake I did. Listen, if you ever need anything, I'll be there for you. Keep that in mind."

"Mm-hm. Okay."

He smiled at her and said, "I hope I didn't scare you. I didn't mean to. But ever since I found out you and I were both at that orphanage together, well, I felt something. I felt- we were connected somehow. I wanted to become famous in the hopes of finding you. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Sana smiled back. "Thank you."

"Sana? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you… doing anything next Saturday?"

Her grin widened. Naozumi was asking her out! "No. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to take you to Dodo Land. Just the two of us." (Author's input- couldn't think of anything better!)

"Really? Is that some kind of zoo or something?"

"No. It's an amusement park."

"Won't there be lots of people though?" She asked, referring to the fans that could possibly be there.

"Well, yes, but that's alright. As long as I'm with you." He smiled his award-winning smile as a soft light overcame his model quality features.

"Okay. Ah! I know!" A light bulb came on over her head. "We can wear disguises! I'll be a hula-dancing pig and you can be a real old homeless man who carries his belongings on his back!" She noticed his unsure look. "All we have to do is act like we know what we're doing, and no one will question it!"

"Umm…" He sweat-dropped. "Why don't we just wear something simple? We'll talk about it later. I think you have another commercial to do. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay! See ya next Saturday!" She waved at him as he left. 'How sweet. I like him!' She felt the butterflies again.

Akito Hayama had just arrived home from school when the phone rang.

"Akito! Get that would you?" His sister, Natsumi asked.

He hesitantly went over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Hayama Akito?" A woman asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm Kurata Misako, Sana's mother, and I need to talk to you. Come to my house in twenty minutes. It's very important." She hung up.

'How blunt.' He thought to himself.

Half an hour later, Akito knocked on the door. An elderly lady with an apron opened it. "You must be the Hayama boy. Come in, please."

He walked into the living room and was greeted by a woman wearing an orange and green kimono and a- was that an egg on her head? It popped open and a chipmunk in a butterfly suit came out. This woman was strange. "Come sit down. My you don't look well. Are you hungry?"

"No. You wanted to talk to me?"

"I see. Right to the point. I like that. As you know, Sana has amnesia. According to you, she was hit by a car. This morning she remembered what day it was. At first I thought sleep was what helped."

"And? Why did you need to see me for?"

"I'm getting to that. Sana told me that you came to visit her last night." She came close and leaned toward him, covering her face with a hand fan. "She says you kissed her. If my theory is right, then when you did that, it did something to stir up her brain cells. In any case, by you kissing her it helped to replace pieces of her memory. Do you see where I'm going with this?" She closed her fan and inserted it into her sleeve.

"You want me to kiss her again?"

"Why, yes."

"If I did then she'd probably hit me again."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. But, you should romance her to be on the safe side."

"How would I do that?"

"I know!" Misako's editor came in.

"Eavesdropper!" Babbit exclaimed.

The editor continued, "I did this with my last girlfriend. Let's see… I gave her a box of cordial cherries, and a rose and… a mysterious love letter!"

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Misako said.

"What happened to her?" Akito asked.

"Well… she thought the letter was from someone else so she went with him instead."

"Then sign the letter with your own name!" She said excitedly. "I like you… I think I'll

write that script for you now."

"Oh thank you! My job is saved!"

"Do you think this will really work?" Akito asked.

"Of course. If you actually mean it, which I'm sure you do, then it will work like a charm! This is all so exciting… keep up the good work! If you'll excuse me, I have a story to write." The chipmunk, Maro, slid down the woman's face then scrambled back up. She, meanwhile, jumped into her little red car and drove to her room/office.

"Nice of you to come, Hayama." Mrs. Shamura led him to the door then bowed. He bowed his head in return, then went out.

Groups of reporters were gathered outside the gates. "Look! There's a boy coming out of Sana's house!" "You there! Why are you at the Kurata residence?" Are you Sana's boyfriend?" What can you tell us about your relationship with her?" "Are you two close?" The flashing continued as Akito ignored them.

They finally silenced when he said nothing. He walked past them as though they weren't even there.

"I wonder what his problem is?" "Do you think he's deaf? Or blind? He's got to have seen us." "He can't be blind because he's not walking into anything."

When Akito was past them, he jumped unto his bike and pedaled to the dojo. 'To be asked to kiss somebody, especially by their mother… that's odd enough. But, it is to help Sana with her amnesia.' He smirked. 'Imagine that. A kiss to get someone's memory back. Looks like I get the long stick- again.'

When he went home that night, the smell of supper wafted to his nose. It was ramen, again.

"Do we always have to eat this stuff?" He asked as he sat down.

"If you don't like my food, then you should cook!" His sister snapped.

"Kids, I'm home." Mister Hayama walked through the door. "Mmm… having ramen again? My favorite."

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates my hard work. My idiot brother can't seem to grasp the concept of liking something."

'A lot you know.' Akito thought to himself.

"He likes sushi."

"And that's it!"

Right then the phone rang. Mr. Hayama and Natsumi chorused, "Akito?"

Akito looked up, dull-eyed. "What?"

They glared at him.

"Alright, alright." He went over to it. "Yeah?" He asked into the receiver.

"Hey, Akito! Guess what? I just got tickets for Dodo Land!" It was Tsyoshi, very excited.

"Yay for you." He said sarcastically. "Why are you telling me?"

"I want you to come!"

"Take Aya."

"I already asked. She's going out of town next weekend."

"Sana?"

"No. Aya'd get jealous."

"Don't you think it would be a bit- awkward?"

"Why? It's u-us…?"Akito could feel Tsyoshi blush through the phone. "Heh! Oh, I see! He-hum! That's okay. We're just friends, though! It's nothing like that!"

"Nothing like what? I didn't say anything."

"Well, you had said that- oh, never mind. Will you come? It's next Saturday."

He thought for a second. "Yeah, sure." He had nothing else to do.

"Great! See ya there at ten!" He hung up.

Akito went and sat back down.

"Who was that? Was it your girlfriend?" Natsumi teased.

"No." He finished eating then put his dish in the sink.

Natsumi stared at him, shocked. "Wha-what was that??

"What was what?"

"That! You just cleaned up after yourself! Akito, are you feeling okay?"

"If I had cleaned up after myself, I would have washed the dish." He stated, then went to his room.

"Rrrgh! He's such- such a mood spoiler!" She finished cleaning off the table.

"I think it's a good change. Ever since that Sana came into our lives, she sure has moved him. She always brings such a nice feeling when she's around." Her father said.

"I suppose. I still feel bad blaming mom's death on him. I guess that's what made him such a… a hard-brain."

"Funny- I always saw him as a bad-ass."

"Dad!"

"I can say it, I'm an adult. Just you don't- okay?"

She nodded. She had never heard him use bad language before.

Meanwhile, Akito sat in his room, thinking. How would he do this romancing stuff right? Sure, he liked Sana a lot, more than just a friend, but to outright tell her? He wasn't so sure. But in order to help her he had to do this. He remembered earlier when she automatically knew which bag went where. Could that really be from him kissing her? Perhaps. He would wait until tomorrow to see if she remembered anything else. For now, he took his bag from his backpack and looked inside. A new mp3 player, complete with batteries and a headset, stared back at him. A note was attached.

'Hayama, you really are a good student. But please, on my behalf, don't torture the

others any more.

-Miss Mitsuya'

'You got it.' He thought. He put the player into his pack as an idea came to him about the new teacher.

Sana walked into the house, exhausted. Mrs. Shamura came in. "Dinner's ready." She said.

After supper, Sana took a shower and got ready for bed. She walked by Mama's room and saw a marker board on the door that said, "I'm working on my manuscript, don't bother me. OR ELSE!"

Sighing, she went to her own room and laid down. Things were happening so quickly. She grabbed her music maker and sang a slow song.

"Ti-ime, oh ti-ime,

See how quickly you go by-y.

Ti-ime, oh ti-ime,

Won't you slow do-own?

You took my mind,

You sped me by,

Now you're gonna pa-ay.

On second thought,

I'll just wait,

And see what goes o-on."

She leaned back against her pillows and slowly drifted to sleep as a plan began to form on how to get her old teacher back.

CHAPTER THREE

So... Akito knows how to rid Sana of her memory loss. Will he pursue? Find out in chapter four!

P.S. I won't post any more chapters until I get five more reviews! (reposts don't count) That includes ananomus- ananmous- ananomuse? reviews, too! (yes, I AM that desperate... ??)


	4. Old Teacher

DISCLAIMER: Mariame does not own kodocha, or anything pertaining to; Miho Obana does. However, the songs are mariame's, and so is Mrs. Sigake... er, she's an OC, anyways...

Due to the fact that someone has missplaced the author 'Mariame' 's head, I, the Mighty Replace-o-Author, am taking her place! -victory light- Am I not the latest, greatest, most beautiful computer program ever?! What do you mean you can't see me? I can see you! You! With your hair pulled to one side wearing a loose sweatshirt! What is this, the eighties? And you! With the doxon on your lap! Get that poor animal to the groomer! Ah, that's better. Mariame had said that she was waiting for 5 reviews before she posted any more chapters... but she isn't here, is she? Well, not all of her, at least. Now on with the story!!!

CHAPTER FOUR

For the next week, Sana had managed to put up with the new teacher. It was awful, but luckily only two others were hit during the time.

Though her commercials and guest appearances had been cancelled, Rei had managed to convince (more like bribe) her into doing her weekly show, Child's Toy, where she told everyone about her memory loss. The show was just as crazy as always (so she was told).

She still didn't remember anything, though. She tried, but nothing seemed to be put together right. However, Sana did pay careful attention to Akito. As the days went by, she became rather paranoid about it. Everything he did or said made him a reporter or a journalist or a spy. She just couldn't help it. She had to be extra, EXTRA careful around him.

Akito, on the other hand, found that Sana's mother was probably right. Since that night, Sana only recalled things the next day. The other days she was oblivious. And she was acting strange. She would stop abruptly in a sentence, like she was trying to hide something from him. But, he did still feel bad about what he had done. He was still debating on telling the truth and apologizing.

It was Thursday again. The sound, more irritating than ever. Sana dreamed of rows of pigs all dressed in hula skirts dancing on the beach. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw only one pig, shakin' its groove thing on top of her alarm clock. "Ooh." She saw the time and noticed it was only eight-thirty. "Eight-thirty?! Late again!" She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta G-O!" She landed in the kitchen and grabbed a slice of toast. "Bye Mrs. Shamura! Bye Mama! Oh, you're writing. Bye Mama's editor!" She sped by them, then backed up to the editor, who was drinking something hot from a mug. "Oh! Hot chocolate!" She grabbed the cup and gulped it all down.

"Uh… Sana? That's not-," Babbit tried to say.

"Sorry can't talk now, gotta run! I'll be late! Again! Rei, let's hit it- ah. You're already in the car. Don't go slow this time!" She stuffed the rest of the bread in her mouth.

Amazingly, this time, Rei actually got her to school before the first bell rang.

"Thanks, bye!" Sana leaped out of the car and saw Akito in the distance. "Heeeeeeyyy…"

Akito was still wondering if he'd have to get Sana a bunch of fluffy junk when Tsuyoshi, walking next to him, stood cold in his tracks.

"Here she comes…" He said eerily.

First he heard her. Then he saw her.

"Akito, Akito, Akito, Akito, Akito, Akito, Akito, Akito, Akito, AKITO!!!"

Everyone turned to watch as a huge dust cloud came right for the boy, led by a girl with flying red pigtails.

Akito had just learned how to brace himself for oncoming attacks in karate. He tensed his muscles, concentrating his point of gravity at his heels, bending his knees outward just a little. When she didn't slow down, however, he clenched his eyes tight.

"Hey, Akito! Guess what I had for breakfast? Come on! Guess - guess - guess - guess - guess - guess!" Her voice was close.

He opened one eye, then the other. Somehow she had managed to stop six inches away from him. "Uh… coffee?" He could smell it on her.

"Uh-huh! Mama's editor likes it really strong and really sweet- you see, I was running late this morning and when I saw he was drinking something I thought it was hot chocolate so I grabbed it and drank it and now I can't get this buzz outta my head! Do you like coffee? I think it's my new most favorite drink ever! You know…"

He watched as she continued on, jumping around the schoolyard unable to stop. He made a mental note to never, ever, EVER give that girl a caffeinated drink. Right then he remembered their new teacher. She would not appreciate Sana like this. She showed up then. 'Well, well. Speak of the devil and she will appear…' Mrs. Sigake walked right up to him, and he stood in her way.

"Student number twelve?" She looked down her nose at the boy.

"Mrs. Sigake- you can't treat the students like you are." He said bluntly.

"And how's that?" Her eyes sparked.

"You treat them like they're worthless. Like there's no hope for their future. As a teacher, it's your responsibility to show others that their needed. You… treat 'em like crap."

At this point, the others from class 3A were gathering around.

"How dare you! You are in no position to tell me my job, and as your teacher and elder, you are to give me respect!"

"I would if you'd return the favor. How can you call yourself a teacher- a mentor- when don't give the _students_ any respect? They're just kids!"

"Yeah! We have names you know!" Gome said.

"Hmph." The teacher side-stepped Akito and continued inside.

They cheered him and followed him inside. Sana caught up to Akito and Tsuyoshi and said, "Also, I think I figured a way to get our old teacher back, but I'm gonna need you guys' help."

"So what do we do?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"We'll force her down, tie her up and make her act good!" She said excitedly.

"It won't work." The bell rang as Akito said this.

"Well what do you suggest, know-it-all?" She asked.

"Let's just get to class."

Just as Sana sat down at her desk, she jumped up again. Mrs. Sigake hadn't come in just yet, so she was good for a bit. She couldn't sit still though, even though the coffee was almost worn off. "I'll be back!" She ran out, a real plan forming in her mind. She hardly realized Akito had followed her out. After awhile of searching, she found the principal's office. She stormed inside without knocking.

A man was standing, talking to another man, sitting.

"…you've got to!" The man standing finished.

The one sitting, the principal, a short large man with a shiny bald head, noticed the children. "Yes?" He asked in his silly voice as his head went over to the side.

"Principal Naru Naru?" Sana commanded. (She'd read the name on the door.)

"Aaah!" The man standing jumped and turned. "Oh! Hello Sana!"

"Do I know you?"

"Well, yes. I'm-"

"Never mind. Principal Naru Naru, I'm from class 3A, and we got a new teacher, Mrs. Sigake, last week and we can't stand her! She's horrible! Please, you've got to get rid of her!"

"Kurata…" Akito warned.

"Huh? Hey, when did you- anyways, we want our old teacher back! We want Miss Mitsuya!"

The man standing sweat-dropped. "Umm… Sana?" He asked.

"Yeah? What?"

"I was just-,"

"Just leaving? Good!" She pushed him out. "Now! What do we have to do to get rid of that horrible woman?"

"Kurata, maybe you shouldn't-,"

"Stop trying to stop me, spy! I _think_ you want Miss Mitsuya back as much as I do. Well?" She turned back to the principal.

"Yes, I suppose it's possible. But that means we'd have to get rid of Mr. Tanaka, the man who was just here…"

"You got it! I'll break the news!" Sana was on her way out when Akito grabbed her collar and yanked her back. "Eck!" She coughed.

"Don't. It's not a good idea. He said.

"Well as long as we don't have to put up with that awful woman anymore!" This time she managed to escape his grasp.

He just now realized what she had called him. 'What was that for?' He wondered.

Everyone sat in their chairs, dread filling their seventh-grade hearts. But, the new teacher was running a little late. No, a lot late. Where was she? As the time ticked on, they started talking, trying to figure out what happened. Though Sana and Akito had returned, they wouldn't say where they had been and what they had done.

Then, near the end of what was supposed to be first period, the door opened and Mrs. Sigake came in, to their horror. Sana and Akito both couldn't talk. What had happened?

"Students?" She raised an eyebrow. "I've come to apologize."

No one could believe their ears!

"I haven't been a good role-model for any of you. I have treated you all with hatred and disrespect. I thought- I thought that if I demanded respect from others I would receive it in return. I … thought wrong." She sighed at this point as water sprang to her emerald eyes. "I have a confession to make. You see, when I was young, I went to a very private, very strict, school. All the teachers were horrible! A lot- a lot like I am- er- was. But, I found they were treated with high regard. With respect. What I didn't know was that the school had only hired them because they were cheap. You see, I was the youngest of seven children and I hardly got any attention, good or bad, from my family at all. So I thought- I figured- that if I, too, became a teacher, I'd get the attention I wanted. It came with a price. The attention I received was bad. So I became bad. If it weren't for you-," she looked at Akito, "then probably I'd be hitting someone right now." She smiled dryly. Looking down, Mrs. Sigake finished. "So, I've decided to quit teaching. I'm going to start fresh. I'm changing my ways, and I want to thank all of you." She bowed her head as a lone tear slid off her cheek and unto her desk.

They weren't too sure what their emotion should be. Surprised? Happy? Happy 'cause she was leaving, or because she was gonna change?

"Good for you!" Sana stood up and started clapping.

Following suit, all the students began clapping, too.

"Thank you." Mrs. Sigake repeated and for the first time, really smiled.

The door opened and the assistant principal, Ms. Onda, came in followed by Miss Mitsuya.

"Good morning students. Mrs. Sigake." The assistant principal said. "Mrs. Sigake has informed me that she will no longer be teaching you. So Miss Mitsuya will be replacing her for the rest of the day, and the year. Miss Mitsuya?"

She bowed. "Thank you."

All the students cheered, and Sana sang a song congratulating her return. (Author's input- I'm too tired rather, lazy to think up a song- you'll have to imagine it.)

Throughout the day, even though everyone was overjoyed to have their old teacher back, Sana could tell something was bothering her terribly. She tried to hide it, and no one else seemed to catch it, but Sana could see.

When school was over, Sana (and Akito, she noted annoyingly) lingered behind the others. When they were gone, she asked Miss Mitsuya, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" She looked up from her papers. "What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well, all day you've been acting all weird. Shouldn't you be happy you got your job back?"

"Oh, Sana! You don't know how happy I am to be back here! All week I worried about you guys, and now I'm here with you; I'm just-," She couldn't take it anymore. She started crying.

"Miss Mitsuya?" Sana asked, putting out her hand.

"What happened?" Akito asked.

When their teacher could catch her breath, she said between sobs, "Well, whenever they told me I could have my job back, I was so happy! Then, I was on my way to the restroom when I passed by Principal Naru Naru's office and I heard him, Miss Onda, Mr. Tanaka talking. They said that in order for me to have my job back, Mr. Tanaka would lose his. Because he'd lose his job as a teacher, he wouldn't have enough money to stay here, so he'd be forced to move away!" She began sobbing again.

Sana began connecting some dots. "You mean Mr. Tanaka was the guy you were making out with?"

"Told you not to interfere." Akito said.

The ever present Babbit was taken aback. "So you mean Sana's responsible for all this?!"

"Oh, Miss Mitsuya! I'm so sorry! I didn't know- oh I'm such an idiot!"

"Got that right."

Without turning, Sana pulled out her mallet and smacked Akito in the face.

"What are we gonna do?" Sana asked. She racked her brains for something, anything. Then, brilliance struck. It was almost as if someone had hit her with her own mallet. But when her head started throbbing, she realized someone had. "Akito! What was that for, you jerk!"

"Thought you'd like a taste of your own medicine." She was about to hit him again when he said, "Shouldn't we concentrate on the problem here?"

"Oh. Miss Mitsuya, you know what I think?"

"Nuh-uh." The teacher shook her head.

"If you and Mr. Tanaka were supposed to be together, then the school board shouldn't be able to pull you two apart. No matter what obstacle you face or hurdle you jump, remember true love conquers all!" A victory light came on behind her as she pointed to the sky.

"Amor Vincent Omni a!" Babbit said.

"You carry your stage stuff around with you? Where do you put it?" Akito asked.

Ignoring him, Miss Mitsuya said, "Oh, Sana, do you think so?"

"Yup, I sure do. Now in order for Mr. Tanaka to stay in this city he has to have enough to support himself, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, what if I told you I could arrange it for him to have enough money to stay, support you, and NOT have to worry about getting caught together?" Sana was getting excited now.

"Maybe you shouldn't, Kurata…" Akito was almost positive she was about to offer money.

"What? I heard some people at the studio talking, and they need someone to work in props. Do you think he'd be able to do it?"

"Maybe. Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should ask him."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sana grabbed his and her hands, but Miss Mitsuya stopped her.

"I have paperwork to do. Sorry."

Sana didn't hesitate. She ran out of the school as fast as she could, Akito flailing behind like a ragdoll. But then she realized she had no idea of where she was going. She stopped abruptly, sending him flying ahead like a boomerang. And like a boomerang, he snapped back, falling on top of her.

"Unh." The air was forced out of his lungs.

Sana slowly opened her eyes and saw she was looking into two shining pools of hazel. She could see pain, but hope. Fear, and love. Love for- for what?

Akito stared back, her light brown eyes pulling him in. She was still the same girl he knew from before, but she was changed somehow. Not from the amnesia, but something else. Then, without meaning to, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

At first, Sana didn't realize what had happened. She was in a daze. It took less than a second (maybe a second or two more, but she would always deny it afterward) for her to push him off and sit up. "Ahh! Why is it every time you get close to my face you gotta kiss it?!"

"Huh? Oh I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Why you little…" She jumped up at him, about to strike.

He easily caught her wrist and pulled her under him again.

"Aki-,"

"Why is it every time I kiss you, you gotta bash me in the head with that darn mallet?" His gaze never wavered from her. She looked so innocent there, lying on the grass, her red hair sprawled around her.

She felt a little intimidated, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Sana knew why she'd hit him every time, though. She was a bit apprehensive about the whole "boyfriend-girlfriend" thing that she wasn't too sure on what to do. She was too shy to ask, and when Akito had openly tried to go further, she'd made a game out of it. "I'm… scared." She barely whispered, closing her eyes tight.

He had to lean in to hear it, but heard it just the same. The last thing he wanted was for her to be lost, in any sense of the word. "Kurata, if you don't want me to do something then tell me, and I won't."

She opened her eyes and saw she was looking at the base of his neck, his pulse racing. "Please. Not now." She said, her eyes soft.

Akito nodded, but couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "No. Not now." He responded.

"Don't you have somethin' you gotta do?" Babbit reprimanded.

"Oh! Mr. Tanaka!" Sana jumped up, grabbed her barucha, and pressed for Rei.

'That went all wrong.' Akito thought to himself, watching as Sana ran up to the nearest phone booth.

She went over and dialed Rei up. (Mama had said she was too young for a cell phone.) "Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei!" She shouted.

"Sana! I was in front of the school and you-,"

"Never mind that. Do you know if that job's still open at the studio for props?"

"Um. I think- so…"

"Good! Call 'em up and tell 'em we found their man!" She hung up the phone.

"Come, on Akito!" She ran off down the street… in the direction of Mr. Tanaka's house.

'She's on her way to Mr… Wait. Was her mother right after all? She apparently didn't remember anything too major just now, but I might be able to fix that…' He secretly smiled as he ran off after her.

Mr. Tanaka was putting his grandmother's old afghan in a box when the doorbell rang. Sighing, he went over to the door and opened it. Sana Kurata and Akito Hayama from Miss Mitsuya's class stood there. "You! You brought me bad luck today, Kurata! I'm sorry but I can't see you right now." He began to close the door, but someone's foot was in the way.

"Well we just came by to bring you some good luck, Mr. Tanaka! Please hear us out!" Sana begged.

Unsure, and because he couldn't close the door, he allowed her to speak.

"Miss Mitsuya told us what happened. I'm sorry I made you lose your job, but our new teacher was awful! And besides- I found you a new one!"

"A new job?"

"No a new teacher." Akito said sarcastically.

"At the studio there's an opening in the props department. Think you can handle it?" She asked, but before letting him speak she continued, "Imagine the joys you could bring to the actors as you prepare the stage in the most amazing way. How the audience will feel as the mood is set in the air… You, Mr. Tanaka. Only you can create the mood of the movies that win the awards! I can see it now! Oh Mr. Tanaka, the awards will be everywhere! And all because of you!"

Stars shown in his eyes. "Awards… Sana, they found their man! I don't want to waste any time. Let's go right now!" True to his word, he caught both kids and dragged them all the way there. He was fast enough he didn't need a car. (Don't ask me how he knew how to get there.)

"You know, some people would call this kidnapping!" Akito managed to say over the howling wind.

They burst through the door of the studio and everyone turned to look. This time Sana took the lead. She went down the hall (she'd entered through the back like always) and opened every door on the way down. "Uhh… hello? We're here - oh, sorry! – to see about the – oh, excuse me! – job opening in – wow, are those real? – props!" Sana pushed open the last door and even though saw they were filming, called out, "Does anyone here know about the job opening in props?!"

Every pair of eyes turned toward her. Akito, for the first time in his life, felt embarrassed as he stepped behind the pig-tailed eccentric. It didn't help much that he could almost touch his chin to the top of her head.

"Sana-chan! My shining star! You come to join us? Naozumi here is doing a commercial for a juice drink. The other actors aren't any good."

A girl came up with choppy hair and a flaky make-up job. "Obana here…"

"Nope. I'm here to give Mr. Tanaka the job in props. Is that possible?"

"Hmm let me see… You'd have to talk to that guy over there."

"Sure thing! Hey you there! By the water cooler! I heard you needed a guy for props?"

"Yeah…"

"How 'bout him?" Sana asked, pointing to the ex-teacher, who blushed and placed a hand behind his head.

The man thought for a second then talked to another man standing behind him. Turning back, he gave the thumbs-up sign.

Mr. Tanaka jumped in the air. "I have a job! That means Miss Mitsuya and I can get married without worries of the school board catching us!"

"I still think it's sad they let the Board control their lives…" Sana whispered to Akito.

"Maybe some people can't live their lives without the control of superiors…" He whispered back.

"Still, people need to learn to take control and not let others do the important work for them…"

Babbit looks toward the audience (figuratively). "Do you see the moral here? By the way, that doesn't include your parents- they always have say over you!"

"Sana-chan!" The director called.

"Yes?"

"So whaddya say? Do the commercial? It'll be a quick one. And… you look like you know karate, boy. What's your name?"

"Hayama Akito."

"Good, good! You'll be the enemy. You two go get dressed. I won't take no for an answer!" He pushed them into the dressing rooms before they could speak.

Sana came out in a light blue kimono with pink cherry blossoms in her hair. (She really didn't mind doing the commercial because Naozumi was there). She looked around and saw Akito, wearing black and red traditional fighting clothes. He was listening as the director was explaining his part of the story. Then, her heart skipped a beat. Naozumi was sitting, waiting on the stage. His costume was white with green trim. She felt her insides melt as he noticed her watching. He smiled sweetly and invited her over by touching the stage next to him.

Akito was hardly listening as the guy who called himself director actually "directed" him on what to do. "…don't forget to jump-kick at this point, now…" He had been saying. Akito simply nodded. He would know what to do. He'd frighten the pretty-boy, but he wouldn't hurt him… very much. Then something blue caught his eye. A girl walked by in a long kimono with flowers in her hair. She was very beautiful. At first, he didn't recognize her. But, her eyes betrayed her. The playful tease that was Sana Kurata would never get past him, no matter how good an actor she was. But, she wasn't paying attention to anything but one spot. Following her eyes, he saw she was looking at the pansy of a boy. He felt his jealous meters go off scale, but he tried to deny himself. 'No way, man. She's got her own life. Oh, who am I kidding? The blue pansy's gonna pay!'

The three took center stage. "ONE! TWO! THREE! Action…" The director said.

Then a narrator started. "Two warriors fight for the loyalty of one…," (Sana steps out with the juice in hand), "the winner takes all; the loser, nothing."

Akito and Naozumi began more or less play-fighting. They weren't landing any blows, but not really blocking, either.

He could almost see what the child-star was going to do next. Even though to him it was almost as if the boy was flailing his arms about, Akito knew what he was trying to do. He also knew that with one misstep, Pansy would hit him. Hard. But then he could hit him back, right? 'Neh, I'll let him win. He'll hit me and I'll fall to the ground and he'll take San- No! Sana's mine! No one's taking her from me; not some pimp or pretty boy!' He purposely moved in the way of one of the attacking 'blows' and was hit across the face. It stung, but it didn't hurt. Akito gently fell to the ground and watched as his nemesis walked over to Sana. Without hesitating, he jumped up and went for him. 'I wonder if he'd complain if I clipped his jaw as hard as he hit me.' He pulled out in front of her and tapped Pansy in the chin. The pretty-faced boy fell to the ground. Akito turned and looked at Sana, who bowed and handed him the drink.

"Your prize, sir warrior." She held the can out.

"Huh?" He was about to kiss-

"Drink it." She mouthed.

Akito obeyed and felt the sweet sticky stuff pour down his throat. It was quite disgusting.

"Cut! What happened? What did you do that for?" Asked the director. "You just ruined everything! And look at Naozumi- his face's all bruised-," Someone ushered up to the director and started whispering frantically in his ear. "Who? You mean… and he… REALLY?! Okay, kids! That was great! You all did excellent! Keep up the good work!" He left them standing there, bewildered.

"Why you…" Naozumi threw himself at Akito, tackling him to the floor. He tossed a punch at his face, but the other blocked it easily. Though he sat on Akito's chest, he wasn't able to land a successful punch on him.

'Okay… he'd really complain.' Akito thought. He decided to let the actor get frustrated, then he'd show him what he had, and teach him a lesson. He brought his knee up, which caught Pansy in the small of his back, and he fell forward on Akito's face. He easily pushed the light-bodied boy off of him and switched positions.

"Akito! Naozumi! Stop it! It was just a commercial!" Sana pleaded, not really understanding why they kept fighting.

Akito heard her, but he had to land a punch. He got one on the nose. He then stood up quickly and offered Naozumi up, but not for any good reason. Naozumi slapped it away and touched his bleeding nose.

Sana knelt down and offered him a kerchief. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Akito was furious as he stomped out. The idiot had attacked him but _he_ got the sympathy! It was just a nosebleed after all; he'd get over it. Naozumi was the one at fault. But kind-hearted Sana could never let anyone be hurt if she was around. She had to barge in and fix everyone's problems for them. He remembered when she tried to fix his. In the beginning he thought she was just being annoying. But when she learned he didn't have a mother, she took the role that night and held his head on her lap. "'Akito… I gave birth to you because I loved you…"' His "mother" had said. He was already at the park now. He looked over and saw the bench where that had taken place under the gazebo. He sat down and listened as the birds chirped at the setting sun.

Meanwhile, back at the studio, Sana asked Naozumi, "Why did you do that?"

"I'm not sure. He- he made me upset. When he stood in front of me I felt I'd lost you, Sana." He looked at her with his intent blue gaze. "I couldn't- wouldn't let him come between us. I know it's just a commercial, like you said, but it felt real."

"Naozumi, I-,"

"Shh…" He placed a finger on her lips.

Something just didn't feel quite right. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. However, this _was_ what she had wanted, wasn't it? "Naozumi, I'm sorry. I'll see you Saturday."

He was leaning toward her, so when she stood, he thumped to the floor again. Naozumi and the ground were become great accomplices today.

CHAPTER FOUR

Huh? What? Oh... AH! He-hum. I am the latest and greatest thing to behold mankind's eye- er- computers! For I am... HUNGRY!!! It is still I, the Replace-o-Author, but I have discovered the magic behind becoming man! I mean... the greatest computer program- EVER! I have discovered... -deep, scary voice- NAME! My name is Hungry, and I am monitor for this story from now on... FEAR THE HUNGRY! No, wait. CELEBRATE THE HUNGRY! -dances around- I am Hungry, I am Hungry...

(mariame) Someone... please help me find my body! -cries- why, Animedream3r, WHY did you do this to me? Now an evil computer program is plotting to-

Hush, gory head! I am Hungry, and I will kick you out the twenty-seventh story window if you do not!

(mariame) -sad, pathetic voice- help me...


	5. Truth

DISCLAIMER: Now what do you think?

It is I, Hungry the Replace-o-Author! Bow in my glory! You think you have destroyed me, animesquirt? HAH! You have only ticked me OFF! (Though I MIGHT forgive your lowlessness IF you bring me milk and cookies. Well? Chop chop! You don't have all day to stand around and bask in my awesomeness!) The author mariame, or rather her head, does want me to tell you something... something about the story not mentioned before... IT IS...

(Mariame) -wheezes- No! You'll ruin the ending!

(Hungry) Ha! You think I was going to tell them the ending! You're body hasn't written it yet! THAT is what I was going to say, lowly human. Now get back to licking that floor! I want it spotless!

(Mariame) Yes, master. _'filthy rotten_ _computer program'_

CHAPTER FIVE

Sana walked into the house and shut the door behind her. Rei had been waiting for her at the studio and drove her back. As she walked toward her room, Mama stopped in front of her.

She had started doing this since the day after her amnesia began, and asked the same question, "Anything exciting happen today?"

"Yeah! We got our old teacher, Miss Mitsuya back, and Mr. Tanaka, the guy she had been caught with, got a job at the studio!"

Today, Mama's hairpiece was a carousel of dancing Maros. The real one sat on top in a red tutu, looking rather confused. "No, Sana. Did something _physical_ happen?"

Question marks appeared around Sana's head. "Huh?"

Babbit came out and asked Mama, "Should we tell?"

"Yes, let's!"

"Tell me what?"

"Do you remember last week when I asked you how you knew what day it was?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know how you knew?"

Sana thought very hard on what had been said that morning. _'"How do you know today is even a school day? Perhaps today is Saturday. Or Sunday."' '"Well that's silly, Mama. You see, yesterday was Wednesday, which makes today Thursday. So, today's a school day!"' '"How do you know? You have amnesia. Sana, did something happen since we talked to you last night?"' '"Well, Akito came over…"'_

"Does it have something to do with Akito?"

Mama smiled. "You're getting better and better at this. Yes, it has to do with Hayama."

"What about him?" She could feel anger building inside herself against him because of this afternoon.

'Oh, this is so exciting!' Mama thought to herself. "First of all, how do you feel toward him?"

"Ooooh! I'm so upset with him! He and Naozumi got in a fight-,"

"If he were here right now, what would you do?"

"What would I do? WHAT WOULD I DO?! Why I'd take his great big monkeyhead and- and-,"

"And what?"

"And…" She pictured Akito there. "And…" The intent gaze that would read right through her. "And I'd…" She saw him sitting on the couch, arm across the back, ankle on his knee, eyes closed. "I'd…" She pictured herself sitting next to him, taking his hand in hers. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Sana shook her head violently. "I'd whack him on the head with a really, really, really, really, REALLY big mallet and tell him to never come near me AGAIN!!!..."

Mama watched her run around, very upset, until she brought out her own mallet and tapped Sana on the head, to get her to calm down. "Sana! I may be on a limb here when I say this, but I believe that through physical connection to Hayama, you may get your memory back."

"Physical connection…" Sana was still imagining Mama hanging from a tree limb, her headpiece sliding off her face.

"Sa-na!" Mama hit her again. "Pay attention!"

"So you're saying all I have to do is touch him?"

"Not just touch him, Sana. You have to kiss him." She braced herself for an oncoming verbal attack from her daughter. She knew just how bad it could get.

"But he's already…"

When Mama saw she wasn't going to explode just yet, she replied, "Apparently you have to kiss him back."

Sana fell to the floor. "Wha- WHAT?! No way! I'm only twelve years old!"

"Actually, almost thirteen."

"Will people quit with that? I'm not thirteen and I'm not kissing _him_!"

The doorbell rang just then.

"I'll get it!" Mama jumped into her little car and sped for the door, followed my Babbit.

Sana stormed to her room, slamming her door shut. She mumbled a string of gibberish on how there was no way in hell she'd ever get close to _that_ _boy_ again.

Mama smiled as she had a suspicion on who would be there. Upon opening the front door, however, she frowned.

"Oh, well. It ain't him." Said the bat.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm here to see-,"

"You're Kamura Naozumi, the actor, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I-,"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Sana left her bag at the studio and I came to give it back."

"Hmm… I'll take it, thank you. And you should call her by her family name. How rude! Goodbye!" She slammed the door in his face.

Sana looked out her window and saw moonlight reflecting off of blue hair. She did a double take and realized Naozumi had come. He was the one who rang the doorbell, not that dumb leopard! She ran downstairs as fast as she could and went outside. "Naozumi! Naozumi, wait!"

"Huh?" He turned around and saw Sana running toward him. "San- uh, Kurata, I just came to drop off your bag… you had left it at the TV station."

"Oh, I did? I'm so embarrassed. Thanks." She squinted and placed her hand at her neck.

"Yeah, sure. Listen, about next Saturday, I uhh…"

"Oh! I got it figured out this time! I'll be a boy and you can be a girl! All we have to do is-,"

"No, no. I'm not worried about that. I just wanted to make sure we were still on."

"Of course! You don't think I'd forget, now would you?" Her face turned puppy. "I'd never forget." She winked at him.

"So, me a girl, huh, Kurata?"

"Yeah, I… when did you start calling me by my last name?"

"Well, your mother just told me to, because it was rude of me to say Sana."

"I don't mind, really. I'd actually feel uncomfortable if you didn't." She smiled at him.

Stepping closer he said, "And what if I insisted?"

"Then you'd probably be an idiot because I gave you permission to call me by my given name and you refused."

"Do you like it when I say your name, Sana?" Naozumi's voice lowered.

"Well, I don't mind it-," She then realized that he was flirting with her! "Do you like it when I say yours, Naozumi?" She responded.

"Very much so." He took a step closer.

As Sana opened her mouth to continue, she thought she saw a shadow move at the sidewalk. 'What is that?' She wondered.

Noticing her sudden interest in something else, Naozumi turned, too. "What is it?" He asked.

"I thought I saw something over there… It was probably just my imagination. So- I guess I'll see you Saturday?"

"Uh, yeah, at eleven?"

"Yeah! See ya then!" She turned and walked toward the house. But before she reached the porch, Naozumi stopped her.

"Sana." He said gruffly.

She turned, and found he was standing very close. "Nao-,"

He stopped her and brought her into a warm embrace. "I know you think you don't know me that well, Sana, but I want you to know that I- I'll be here for you. Always." He pulled away some, and saw her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Sana?" He touched her chin, making her look up at him. He felt happy that she trusted him. Or were those tears of sadness?

"I… I…" The reason she couldn't say anything was because only one word bumped around in her head.

"AKI-TO! AKI-TO! AKI-TO!" Babbit shouts at us. (Well obviously to us, because Naozumi can't know!)

"Shh…" He was leaning his head down to hers when the front door swung open.

"Get away from her, boy!" Mama jumped out at them with a huge shotgun.

He threw his arms up in defense. "Aahh! Mrs. Kurata!"

"Mama, what are you doing?!" Sana asked when she could breathe.

"I'm going to kill the boy who's not supposed to be standing there! Get back here you lily livered coward! Stand still so I can get a better aim! And I'm not married!" Mama didn't chase after him much, just until he got back in his limo.

"Hmmm. I wonder what she could have possibly meant by 'the boy who's not _supposed_ to be standing there…'?" Babbit asks us.

"Is that… loaded?" Sana asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course not. It's just a prop that I use as a hairpiece sometimes. My, that was fun! It's been so long since I could take that out of my closet. I figured now would have been the perfect time to use it! Bring him again sometime and we'll have some real fun! Hahaha!"

"Mama! Were you spying on us?"

"A mother must always watch out for her children."

Sana was speechless.

Just as Naozumi had jumped in the car, he ordered the driver to go.

"I see you've met the famous author, Misako Kurata. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's insane. And how do you know her?"

"Haven't I told you? We were married before."

"Yeah. You and half of Japan." He grumbled.

"No, I'm serious. She and I divorced when she was twenty. We were so in love."

"What happened?"

"Well, I got into debt and when I asked her for some money, she got upset and kicked me out."

"If she loved you why didn't she help you out? It was only for a little bit of money."

The driver blushed. "Well… that's just it. It was about 3,040,000 yen." (That's $25,002, or 36,568.70 NZ dollars for the benefit of those there :P)

Naozumi fell out of his seat. "And you wanted her to help you pay that?!"

"If she truly loved me she would have. And what did I get instead? A cannon in the face!" He cried waves of tears. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have some money to spare, would you?"

"Not on your life, buddy. Hey, did we just hit something?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Probably a dumb feline."

Akito Hayama was walking home, still thinking about the events that had occurred. He felt even guiltier now from last week than before. He knew he should tell Sana the truth, but how could he? She distrusted him still.

As he walked, he heard voices coming from someone's lawn.

"I don't mind, really. I'd actually feel uncomfortable if you didn't." A girl's voice, no, Sana's voice, said sweetly.

"And what if I insisted?" The Pansy!

"Then you'd probably be an idiot because I gave you permission to call me by my given name and you refused."

"Do you like it when I say your name, Sana?" His voice lowered. Akito understood that Pansy was flirting with her.

"Well, I don't mind it- … Do you like it when I say yours, Naozumi?"

"Very much so."

Akito, without realizing it, had walked to Sana's house. He took the stuffed animal he had bought for her out of his book bag and stared at it, then threw it to the ground. Emotions of frustration, anger and disappointment filled him so much he could hardly see. He was so upset he barely paid attention to where he was going. He stormed away, not seeing the limo that pulled out in front of him. (I am the QUEEN of irony!)

He opened his eyes and saw the stars. 'Ooh. Sparkly.' He thought to himself. 'What would happen if I touched them?' He put his hand out, but felt nothing. 'Hm. Too bad.' He dropped his arm back to the pavement as tears slid down his cheeks. He could reach for the stars, and never catch them because only stars belong together. (I-ro-ny! I-ro-ny!) A piece of the earth like him didn't belong up there. He laid there for awhile, thinking of nothing, but being reminded of everything.

The next morning was Friday. Sana jumped out of bed and ran downstairs as fast as she could. "Mama! Guess what? Tomorrow's Saturday! I'm so happy, I can't wait!"

Mama sighed. Sana hadn't stopped talking about her 'date' with Naozumi since he'd asked her out. "You're early today, Sana. Decided to join the rest of humanity at a normal time?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just so excited about tomorrow!" She joined her mother at the table.

'I'm just glad I arranged for the other to be there. It shouldn't have been that act-,'

"Mama? Mama, are you listening to me? I said that I'm going to bring you something back. It's gonna be the biggest, fluffiest, cutest thing from the whole park! Assuming they have games where you win prizes. Do you think they will? I hope so, because…"

Mama stopped listening. Maro had started hopping around on her head, his little bladder about to explode. "I need to go take care of something, Sana. Don't be late for school."

"Uh… alright." She glanced out the window and saw sunshine on everything. "Ooh! It's such a beautiful day! Rei, can I walk to school today? It's so pretty outside. Please? I'll be alright, promise."

Unsure, he said, "I don't know. As your manager it's also my job to prote-,"

"Aw, come on! You've drove me to school every day now for the past week, if not longer! I need some fresh air. Wouldn't you agree that a growing girl such as myself needs to enjoy the beauties of nature before her eyesight leaves her? Oh, how awful a person you are! How inconsidera-,"

"Yes, yes! Sana you can walk to school today. Yeesh."

"Thanks!" She jumped up and grabbed her sweater, heading out the door. "Bye guys! See ya when I get home!"

She hummed as she walked, no song in particular when something orange caught her eye on the ground. It was a small stuffed animal, a leopard that fit easily in the palm of her hand. "Aww! It's so cute! Akito would love this! But I wonder whose it is?" Because she was early, she saw children were still on their way to their schools. "Is this yours?" She asked as she went along. They had all said no, but asked for her autograph because they watched her all the time on Child's Toy. "Oh, it's so great having people who recognize you!"

"Not for me!" Cried Babbit, who got trampled on by kids wanting to see Sana.

When she was convinced that none of the children were the rightful owner of the animal, she decided to keep it safe with her. 'That way, if I do run into the one who lost it, I'll have it handy!'

"Sana! Hey, Sana! You're early today!" It was Tsuyoshi, along with Akito.

"Oh, hey guys! I was just excited about this weekend. That's how I woke up early. Then, on my way out, I found this little stuffed leopard, see?" She held it out.

"Hey, Akito, isn't that-," A hand flew to Tsuyoshi's mouth.

"Did you find who lost it?" Akito asked.

"No. I asked every kid on my way here and no one claimed it. So, I decided to keep it safe until I find the rightful owner!" She carefully put it back in her bag.

"Maybe it belongs to no one. It was just lost, and now the one it had belonged to doesn't care for it anymore." He said, keeping an eye on her.

"Why, though? It's so soft and cute. I don't see how anyone wouldn't want it." She said, taking the leopard out again.

"I'll take it!" Tsuyoshi piped up.

Akito karate-chopped his head. "No, you won't."

"Oh, right. It was meant for- I mean, it's for the person who lost it."

"Well, if I don't find 'em Akito, I want you to have him."

He was taken aback. "Why?"

"Because. He makes me think of you! The same glaze, the same ears and tail. I knew you'd be a perfect match when I picked him up!"

"Same ears and tail? What's that mean?" Tsuyoshi whispered.

"Not a clue. Let's just go with it."

"Will you? Please?" She looked over at him, big-eyed.

"Whatever." His 'leopard' came on again.

Laughing, Sana nudged him into a wall.

"Ow." He said, holding his arm.

"Sorry! I didn't know you weren't balanced right. Is your arm okay?" She asked, rubbing it.

"It's fine." He pulled away from her. Mentally, Akito kicked himself for letting Tsuyoshi walk with him. If he wasn't there, he'd have given her a piece of his mind.

When they arrived at the school, again Sana asked everyone she passed if the toy was theirs. Each one rejected, but she kept it with her anyway. As class went on, she soon forgot about it, and when school was over she was rummaging through her book bag when it came sliding out onto the floor. "Oh!" She picked it up quickly and ran over to Akito. "Here!" she thrust the animal at him. "I started calling him Haru, but you can name him what you want."

He had held the same thing in his hand the night before at her house. Again he felt the urge to throw it to the ground, but decided against it and placed it back in her hands. "Keep it. I'm sure whoever had it before would have been thrilled for you to have it now." He walked away.

"What does he mean by that?" She asked Haru. He stared back, unblinking. 'Hey, I didn't look on the tag! Maybe the name of the owner is on there.' She turned it over and found that there was actually a pouch in its back. Pulling the velcro apart, she saw there was a piece of paper inside. 'Well, there we go.' She took it out and read it.

'Sana, you know I'm not one to openly express my feelings, but I want you to know that I love you. It's taken me since sixth grade to do this, and I'm probably too late now, yet I want you to know that no matter what decisions you make in life I'll always support you. I know you're too dense to figure it out, so I knew I'd have to spill it openly. -Hayama.'

Sana stared at the note, paralyzed. Confusion and anger filled her up to her watering eyes.

"Hey, Sana! What are ya reading?" Hisae asked, coming up to her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She pushed the paper into her pocket and wiped her face.

"The three of us are going to this new sushi place nearby. Wanna come?"

"No! I'm not going anywhere near… I mean, I'm not hungry right now, so, sorry, no."

"Well, that's too bad. We wanted to do something with Aya before she left on her trip. See ya Monday!"

Now she felt guilty. But there was no way she'd chance a meeting with Akito. She needed to think things over now. But she felt so bad not spending a little time with Aya before she left. "Hey, guys! Come to my house after you eat okay? There'll be a surprise when you get there!" Now to think up the surprise.

"Okay!"

She walked away with her head down, thoughts of Akito consuming her. So she was dense, huh? She dug her teeth into her bottom lip. And he… loved her? 'What should I do?' She thought to herself. 'I'm in love with Naozumi; I think.' Sana looked up at where she was going. She had walked to a park, the newly blooming trees gently swaying in the breeze, and the sunlight warming the paths. She walked in, listening to the birds and watching the old people feeding the squirrels. In a far off corner, trees surrounded what appeared to be a small building. Upon approaching it, she saw it was a small gazebo with a bench inside. As she arrived, she saw no one was sitting there, so sat down. The leopard still lay in her small hands, his black eyes staring back. "Haru, I'm confused. I feel like I want to be with Naozumi, but Akito-… oh, what am I saying? I'm going out with Naozumi tomorrow, and Hayama won't stop me. No- don't look at me like that." Her eyes were watering again. "I'm- I'm in love with Naozumi. I am! I'm…" Something came in her mind. It had to be from her past, no doubt about it. She pictured herself here, at eight o'clock. Akito was sitting- there. She was trying to get him home to do something, or look at something. She had said… what had she said?

'"_Do you miss your mom?"' '"How can you miss something you never had?"' He'd replied. Then she sort of "became" his mother. She held his head on her lap and said, '"Akito… the reason I gave birth to you was because I love you…"' She had said more, but couldn't quite remember. But when she placed a hand on his head, she found he had a fever. She managed to drag him far enough down the street until Mr. Hayama came and found them. He reached for Akito, who slapped his hand away, but didn't object to being carried over his father's shoulders. Sana remembered how small he looked, how like a child who needed the caring and attention only a father could give. _

Tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered this. She clutched Haru to herself and wept uncontrollably into the plush body. "Why? Why did I have to forget? If I hadn't forgotten what would have been different? I could've seen… If Mama's right, then- But why him? Why HIM?" She laid down on the bench and cried herself to sleep.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a ceiling. A ticking noise informed her there was a clock nearby, and the sound of running water came from behind where she was laying. She turned her head and saw a coffee table and a TV directly across from her. "Uh… hello?" Sana asked, sitting up.

"Sana! You're up! Are you okay?" A girl appeared from the kitchen that was behind her. She was a little older than Sana, but not much bigger.

"I think… so. Where am I? Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Natsumi, Akito's older sister. He found you sleeping in the park and brought you home. It looked like he was bringing in an injured animal, it was so cute!"

Blushing, Sana said, "And where is he now?"

"He and dad went to get something to eat. They'll be back soon."

Remembering she had to be home for Aya and the others, she said hurriedly, "What time is it now?"

"Almost seven-thirty. Why?"

"I need to get home! I promised Aya and the others that I'd have a surprise for 'em tonight and I haven't even figured out what it is yet! By the way, which way is it to my house?"

Laughing, Natsumi said, "You'd probably better wait until Akito gets here. He can show you the way back. And I already called your mom and told her you were here. She said it was okay."

"Uh… unh-uh. I can't stay here. I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Just point me in the general direction, would you?" She was at the door already.

"But Sana, it's not safe! You do realize it's Friday night, after all?"

"Yes, but I don't know you. You could be a kidnapper!"

The door opened right then and a man came in, followed by Akito. "Oh, hello Sana. I was just telling Akito that it was so nice to see you again. Won't you join us for supper?" The man asked.

"I- uh…" Her eyebrow began to twitch. She remembered what Naozumi had said back at the studio. So they kidnapped her for her personal information, and they probably weren't gonna let her go! "I have to leave right away- I'm sorry I couldn't stay!" She ran for the door, fully expecting to be held back by one of them. To her surprise, they let her go. She was flying down the street when she felt someone grab her wrist. "No! Let me go! You were trying to kidnap me! Yourr trinererr-,"

Akito managed to grab her from behind and put his hand over her mouth. "Stop struggling. I just came to see you home."

Sana tried, but it was no use. He was stronger than her. She finally relaxed against him, and he removed his hand, but still kept his arm around her.

"What made you think we were kidnappers?" He asked.

"Because. Naozumi had said that there was big money to be made on famous people's personal information. I thought- I thought that you guys were-,"

"Were trying to make a quick buck? Kurata, you don't even know that much about yourself. Why would we do that if we knew more about you than you do?" He said firmly in her ear.

"I just thought that…"

"We're not the kind of people to do that to anyone. Especially our friends."

She turned her head up at him. "You don't think of me as your friend do you?"

"Huh?" He looked at her, confused.

Tears began to swell in her eyes again. "You think of me as… as a…" It was beginning to get harder to breathe because of the sudden urge to cry.

"A what?" He asked, starting to get frustrated.

"Something more." She forced out a whisper, then pushed him away, taking out her barucha.

"Kurata-,"

"And stop calling me by my last name! It's annoying!" She stomped off, aware of his watchful eye on her back.

Just as she turned a corner, Rei came driving up. "Sana! There you are! Natsumi had called and said you were-,"

"Yeah, yeah. Just drive me home."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't wanna talk about."

"Yeah, a grown-up like you wouldn't understand." Babbit said. "You people still ignore me! Why?" He asked, broken up when Rei didn't respond.

When they arrived at the house, Sana could see that Aya, Hisae and Mami were already there. Sighing, she went inside and found they were actually having a good time.

"Hey! Are you okay? Your mom told us you were gonna be late. What took you so long?"

Sana smiled wide, about to speak, when Rei piped up. "We were out getting the surprise for you, Aya. Its-,"

"Rei! Don't say, you'll ruin it! Wait here guys, we'll go get it!" She grabbed her manager by the hand and dragged him out to the car. She realized then why she hid her true feelings. If people saw her as anything other than her happy self, they might not see her as what she would have supposed to live up to be. She- acted. All the time. It was because she had a character. If she didn't act as this character all the time, then she'd be rejected. Not that that was a bad thing, but they might shun her. She had to be hyper and energetic and loud all the time because that's what people expected her to be. If she was anything other, then she wasn't Sana Kurata anymore. She was just any other normal girl on the street. Akito had understood this and stood by her. He didn't care what people thought. He truly was in love with her! Naozumi, she also realized, was like her. He had a character, too. He was a real prince charming, but was that his true self? Did he really like her, or was he just in this for the attention of the tabloids?

"Sana… SANA!" Rei called to her.

"Huh? Oh! What's the surprise? I wanna see it!"

Rei held out the box. It was a new Mp3 player.

"Neat! I want one of those…" She pouted.

He held out his other hand. Three more boxes appeared, each with an Mp3 player, but each a different color.

"Ahhh…" Stars shone in her eyes as she gawked.

"Nope. You get yours when they get theirs."

"But… oh, alright." She followed him in the house.

"So? What's the surprise? What is it, what is it, what is it?" Hisae asked excitedly.

"Well, that's the whole point of a surprise, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"But I'll show you anyway! Rei?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He brought out the boxes and the girls jumped up in excitement.

"New Mp3 players?!" Shouted Hisae.

"For all of us?!" Shouted Mami.

"In different colors?!" Shouted Aya. (She's a big fan of purple. Like me!)

"Yup. Looks like we got purple for Mami, blue for Hisae, green for Aya, and pink for me, of course!"

"You're silly, Sana. My favorite color's purple, so I get that one. Mami's is pink, and Hisae's is green. So, sorry Sana, but you get blue."

"But I don't like blue…" She pouted.

"I'll trade you the green one for it!" Said Hisae.

Turning green herself, she replied, "No thanks." She reached for the blue Mp3 and thought of something. 'I wonder…' Sana jumped up and grabbed her music maker out of her bag. There was a plug hole in the back where she could hook up something to it. "Ah-ha!" She rummaged around the packaging until she found the wire. "Now I can record my songs and hear 'em over and over!"

"You won't make us listen to them, will you?" Mami asked.

"What was _that_?" Sana asked, fist shaking, anger marks by her head.

"Oh… nothing!" She sweat-dropped and turned away.

"I thought so." Sana plugged the two pieces of equipment and began recording.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Oh Sana's sweet mood goes up and down!

Oh Sana's sweet mood goes up and down!

Now I'm just a girl with a real cool life.

My mom's an author but not a wife!

She's got a little chipmunk in her hair,

Now he's real cute, but it's a stare!

My friends think I'm crazy

But I'm no Swayze.

I'm a bit lazy,

But that's a no saisey!

When I'm happy I'm in a hyper mood

It's all whacky 'cause I'll ballyhoo!

My manager's a real sweet dude,

Yet he likes to eat rabbit food!

I got neat friends who's always there for me

Their names are Aya, Hisae, and Mami!

There are a couple more I'm sure you'd like to know,

They aren't here though, so it really blows!

Yeah, yeah… yeah, yeah!

Now I feel better 'cause I let it all out!

Now I feel better 'cause I let it all out!

Yeah, I feel so much better 'cause I let all out."

The girls all applauded her song. "Hey, that was really great!" Said Mami.

"I thought you didn't want to hear her songs anymore." Responded Hisae.

"Well…" She placed a hand behind her head as she sweat-dropped.

"It was really fun, Sana. I'm sorry I have to leave so quickly, but I still have some packing to do and we have to get up early in the morning. I'll see you guys on Monday, okay?" Aya headed toward the door, accompanied by the others.

"But… you haven't eaten yet."

"Um- your mom fed us before you came. See ya later!" Hisae followed the girls out.

Sighing, she closed the door and went to her room.

CHAPTER FIVE

The end of chapter five is here... BUT I, the great and wonderful Hungry, will bring you more... as soon as that slave of mine finishes it! She is too slow. Animesquirt, if you want to finish reading this story, you will have to return her body. Or no end wil come...

BOW AS YOU LEAVE, YOU WORTHLESS HUMANS!

-Hungry


	6. Rememberence

DISCLAIMER: We got this far and Istill hafta say it? -sees tall, scary men with sunglasses and briefcases- alright, alright! I get the point... I don't own Kodocha, Miho Obana does. Happy? The story's mine,though!

I HAVE RETURNED! BOW TO ME, WORTHLESS HUMANS! I AM HUNGRY, AND I AM-

mariame: You're locked up, t-t-t-tied up, and bound to a long, metal p-p-pipe about to be thrown into the Atlantic; where you should have been in the f-f-f-first place. Oh, s-s-sorry guys, ever since I got my head back from a-a-animedream3r, I have some prob-b-blem speaking. But, if you're reading this, then it m-m-means you truly like this story, and are willing to put upwith my l-l-laziness! FINALLY! Chapter six is here! A whole 13 pages! E-e-enjoy! OR ELSE!!!

YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE REST OF ME, YOU WORTHLESS HUMAAAAAAAA

And that- my dear r-r-readers, was the end of the Replace-o-o-o-Author.

CHAPTER SIX

Sana woke up dreaming. She was still in a daze when she heard the phone ring.

"Sana! Sana dear, it's for you!" Mrs. Shamura said outside her door.

"Huh? O-kay…" She went over and opened the door to receive the phone. "Hello?" She asked drowsily.

"Sana? It's me, Naozumi."

She woke up instantly. "Oh! I overslept! I'm so sorry! I-,"

"No, no. It's only nine o'clock. So, about those disguises…"

Sana invited him over to search through her mother's costumes and props (and a few of her own) to see what they could wear. She still wanted to dress as a hula pig, and he still refused. After half an hour of looking, they found what fit. As she had previously said, she dressed as a boy, and he dressed as a girl.

"Seems kinda plain… What do you think?" She asked, turning to look at her back. She had on blue jeans and a loose shirt, with T-Bob written on the front. Her hair was pushed up in a baseball cap.

"Somewhat- familiar…" He replied. Naozumi had on a knee-length sleeveless dress over a long sleeved striped pink t-shirt. His hair wasn't very long, but the back was just long enough to fit in a ponytail and some strands in bows. "What about me?"

"Mm-hm. Perfect! One last thing. Oh, where is it? Ah-ha!" She held out thin-rimmed eyeglasses. "They're not real, but it'll work just fine. Now it's complete. You ready?" She asked as she placed them on him.

"Yes, but these tights are riding up my legs. Do I have to wear them?"

"Do you want to be recognized? All those girls out there who'd just go nuts if they knew-,"

"Okay, okay, I'll wear them."

"Good. Now we're ready. Mama! She's probably sleeping. Mrs. Shamura! We're going now. See you tonight!"

"A- alright! Have fun!" She called as they walked out.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Akito had woken up at seven-thirty every morning, so why today had he slept till nine? Natsumi was sleeping in because it was Saturday, so no breakfast. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom. Maybe he could get out of going today. Tsuyoshi could get his little sister, Aono, to go, but she was probably at their mother's house. Just as he was getting a bowl out of the cabinet, the phone rang. He grumbled as he picked up it up. "Hello?"

"Uh- Aki-to?" It was Tsuyoshi.

So much for getting out of going. "Yeah?"

"I was just calling to make sure you were up. Where do you want to meet?"

"There's fine."

"Okay! At eleven?"

"Mm-hm."

"See ya there!" He hung up.

"Oh well."

He went upstairs and changed.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

"No one will recognize us, this is perfect!" Sana called to Naozumi, who was sulking behind her.

He held his head low, aware of the staring boys as he went by. "Hey, get a load of her!" "Whoa she's good enough to…" He didn't quite hear the rest of that one, and was glad.

"Come on, I wanna be first in line!" She shouted as she grabbed him by the hand. They arrived at the park five minutes after they had opened. "Aww, we're late. There's lots of people in line!"

"They just opened. And there's only a few people. What do you want to do first?"

"The rollercoaster!" She grabbed him by the hand and flew to the ride.

When they stepped off, Naozumi felt he was gonna hurl. All those loops and spins were dizzifying. But she wanted to go on another, the teacups. He grabbed for his mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. He pushed open the stall door and puked his guts out. Out of breath, he sank to the floor to try.

"Uhh… this is the guys' restroom." A voice said behind him.

"Huh?" He turned quickly and saw a golden-haired boy standing over him. "Ah! Get away from me!" He fell back, banging his head on the porcelain.

"Are you- okay?" Akito asked, offering his hand out.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Tsuyoshi hopped from toe to toe, humming to himself, waiting on Akito outside the park. "Walking through the pa-ark, sniffing all the flow-ers…"

Akito walked up then. "Yo."

"Hey, it took you long enough! Come on! I want to get some cotton candy!"

"You came all this way just for cotton candy?"

Tsuyoshi wasn't listening. A couple walked by, a boy wearing a baseball hat and a girl with blue hair and red ribbons.

"Hey, get a load of her." Said Akito.

"Whoa she's good enough to-," Akito hit him on the head.

"You have a girlfriend, don't forget."

"Huh? Yeah- Aya, right?"

Akito looked at him as though he were an idiot. "You really should spend more time with her."

Tsuyoshi was about to respond when something caught his eye. The cotton candy stand was nearby, the vendor rolling blue clouds on a tube. "Aaaa…" His mouth fell open as drool began to fall out.

"Come on." Akito pulled him over and got him a cotton candy, doubled.

The lady standing there looked over at them and smirked. "Enjoy your candy!" She smiled, almost unable to keep from laughing.

"What are you looking at?" He ordered.

"It's just- you two-,"

"What's the problem with that? We came here to enjoy some time together. If you don't like it, then you can shove it!" As he walked away, he could hear the lady humming.

"…as straight as you want to be, as gay as you want to be…"

As Tsuyoshi was finishing his tower of blue, they were walking by a balloon man when Akito saw the blue haired girl again, running towards the bathroom- the men's bathroom? He quickly followed her and waited as she threw up into one of the toilets. When she finished, he said, "Uhh… this is the guys' restroom."

"Huh?" She turned and looked up at him. "Ah! Get away from me!" Falling back, she hit her head on the bowl.

"Are you- okay?" He asked, offering his hand.

The girl jumped up and tried to run past him, but he easily grabbed her arm. "Hey, wait a sec-,"

She swung a punch and hit him square in the chin, forcing him to let go. She slipped past and went out the door.

'She hits a lot like- wait a minute, it was! And I was looking at her- no, him!' He turned green in the face and nearly had to throw up himself. After catching his breath, he went out and looked for the 'girl' with blue hair. 'She' was nowhere to be seen. But- why was he dressed like that? What was he doing here? Akito wanted to find out, but had a feeling he might not get to.

"Hey, Akito, let's go to the teacups!" Tsuyoshi came up, dragging him over to the brightly-colored, over-sized cups of some poor sap's puking doom.

"Isn't this great?!" He laughed as he spun the wheel round and round, the world whirring about like lines on a moving television screen.

"Bite me." Akito responded, arms draped on the sides, head back, eyes closed.

Tsuyoshi was laughing his heart out when the ride stopped, tears falling around him like rain. "Aha! Haha! Wasn't that great Akito?"

"Whatever." He replied as he dug his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

"Hey Akito, wait up!"

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

When Naozumi had come back to Sana who was sitting at a table, she said, "Are you okay?

"I'm… alright." He wasn't going to tell her about the run-in with Hayama. "Let's get something to drink."

"Mm-hm. Okay!" She jumped up and followed him to the concession stand.

"I wanna extra large coca-cola! Said Sana to the lady standing behind the counter.

"Alright. And for the young lady?"

"I just said-,"

"I'll have a diet sprite!" Naozumi called out.

"Of course!" The lady spun around and fixed their drinks. "Here ya go!" She handed the cups over.

"Thanks! Hey, do I… know you?" Sana could've sworn she'd seen those green eyes from somewhere.

"Um… no! Enjoy your sodas! Next!"

"That was weird. It seemed like I know her from somewhere."

"Could it be you're remembering something?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'd hafta ki-," She stopped abruptly when she saw the ferris wheel. Turning to Naozumi, she said, "Ferris… wheel?"

"Yes, Sana, that's a-,"

"No! I wanna go on it! Let's go!" She dragged him all the way over. Unfortunately (but not really- you'll see why later XD) there was a long line. They waited, drank, moved, talked, waited, moved, threw away their cups, talked, moved, then when they were third in line, Naozumi needed to go. Really bad. (See?)

"Uhh… Sana, you can go on. I have to go to the bathroom."

"What? Again? You really shouldn't drink so much."

"Mm." He bit his lip. "I'll be back!" He dashed away really quickly.

"Oh… kay. But that means I'll go on alone." She said to no one in particular. At this time, she was next.

"Alrighty, people! We got a loner! Who's willing to ride with this dashing young- eh- lad here?" Several people raised their hands.

Sana looked up at the guy. "Hey, do I… know you?" He looked so familiar.

"Nope! Ya sure don't! Anybody willing to ride with him? Aha! You there! With the scowl! Come on up here, young man. Enjoy your ride!" He pushed Sana and the boy into the capsule.

"No! I don't want to be in here! I hate ferris wheels!" The boy shouted. But, as the door closed and the ride moved up, he didn't have a choice. He sat down across from Sana, eyes closed, arms crossed.

"Are you- afraid of heights?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He snapped. Right then the wheel halted, making the capsule shake hard. "Unh!" The boy grabbed the seat and held it tight. He was concentrating very hard at not throwing up.

Sana could see this, so she said, "I might be able to help. Lean forward."

"What?"

She went to her knees in front of him. "Lean forward." He did, and she took his head in her hands, gently rubbing the temples. "Now slowly breathe in through your mouth and out with your nose."

When Akito opened his eyes, he was looking at a blue t-shirt that said T-Bob across the front. He thought he'd lost that. If it was his it would have a soy sauce stain over the letter 'b', and there it was. Now he remembered. One night Sana had been at his house and they were hungry, so went to the store, but her in disguise. Coincidentally, they both wore the same size clothes. And apparently, she never gave back his shirt. His eyes shot up to the face of the wearer of the shirt. It was Sana alright, but her hair was stuffed into a baseball cap, and was wearing loose jeans.

"Are you feeling better? If you want, when we get off I can get you a lemonade." She asked, still rubbing his temples.

He was convinced now as he reached for her hands to hold them still. His gaze softened as he looked at her. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Kurata by any chance, would it?"

"Wha-?" She looked at him, not able to turn away.

He leaned in and said deeply, "Sana." His hands were travelling down her arms to her elbows.

"Wha… Ha! I'm no girl! Come on, can't you see by the clothes I'm obviously a boy? Aha haha! You're funny Akito, I can tell ya that!" She had jumped up, pretending to play a guy.

"How'd you know my name was Akito if we've never met, Sana?"

"Uh…" He had used her first name! "Lucky guess?"

"Suuure."

"Aw, come on! Everyone else saw I was a boy!"

"I'm not everyone else." He stood up, a little off balance.

"You shouldn't stand, you'll get sick."

"I'll be okay. There's something- I gotta… say?" He began to sway, falling toward Sana.

"Hey, wait-," She held out her arms and caught him. "Akito…?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

His weight had pulled her down to the seat. "Akito! Get offa me! You're gonna cru-," It was no use. He had passed out on her. (Guys don't FAINT, they PASS OUT- kehe) "Akito?" She asked quietly. His breath was slow and steady on her neck, and his arms hung down. She pulled herself out from under him and laid him down on the seat. Kneeling next to him, she placed a hand on his forehead. "Can you hear me?" She asked, close to his ear.

He breathed in deep and murmured, "Sana."

"Akito?"

The wheel had just passed the beginning part again, so she called out to the operator. "Hey! Hey! Can you stop this?" The man didn't seem to hear her. "HEY YOU OPERATING THIS DARN RIDE! STOP IT, PLEASE!" He didn't even turn his head. "STOP IGNORING ME! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" People were turning their heads towards her, but the ride had already stopped with their capsule at the top. Then a speaker came on.

"We are sorry to inform you that the ferris wheel has stopped operating. Please stay calm, and do not proceed to open the capsule door, as it could lead to your death. A representative will arrive shortly to rescue you. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your day at Dodo Land."

"Ha! Finally they stopped it! THANK YOU!" She shouted from the top.

"Shut up." Akito managed to say. "You're making my headache worse."

"Ah! You're awake!" She rushed over to him and leaned down. "Akito, are you okay?"

"Mm. You woke me up." He coughed a little, turning his face away.

"Well, they'll be up in a minute to get us down. I just hope they hurr-,"

"Idiot."

"Hey! What was that for? I'm sitting here worried about you and you call me an idiot?! How can you of all people be so insisiti-,"

"Shut up." He closed his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said shut up. The reason I called you an idiot is because you thought they were gonna come up here to get us. In case you haven't noticed, we're at the top, which means they have to call the engineer who programs this ride, and he has to come - probably interrupting his kid's soccer game - figure out what's wrong with this thing, get it to come around to the bottom, then unlock the door to get us out. We could be locked up here for hours."

Her eyebrow twitched. "Hou- hours?"

"Probably. Not to mention the other people trapped in the other baskets." He folded his arms behind his head as his leopard ears appeared.

"But- but- I… What about Naozumi? He'll be waiting for me, and be worried and-,"

"He was wearing the dress, right?" His eyebrows scrunched.

"Ye- yeah. Did you see him?"

"In the bathroom puking his guts out. He looked cute with ribbons in his hair. Your idea?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I- wait, you think he looked cute?! What's that about? You really are a pervert!"

"Hmph. Am not. You're the one who dressed him up like that; what did you expect other guys' reactions to be? But-," He smirked, "you should have seen Tsuyoshi." He started coughing.

"Are you gonna be sick?"

"No," cough "I'm" cough cough "laughing."

"You're… laughing?" An idea came to her. "You know, I made him wear the tights, too."

He coughed harder at this.

"And I think the pink shirt went perfectly with his hair color."

Akito was having a coughing fit. It was coming so much he began to use his voice.

'Yes!' She thought to herself. "And then, when I pulled out the bra, he turned so red I thought he'd pop!"

He was laughing so hard that he couldn't help but sit up and hold his chest. It was just too funny. "You wanted him to wear a bra?" He laughed some more, sitting up.

"Well… I offered, but he said something about not having enough chest…"

Akito was doubled over in laughter. That must have been a scene!

Sana smiled at him.

"What?" He laughed. Then he realized. Her mischievous smile told him. He had never laughed so hard in his life. Come to think of it, he'd never really laughed at all. Now, he had just had the hardest laughing fit ever. Turning a little red from embarrassment, he smiled and looked away. Sana had done it. She had chipped through his ice block. "Sana?" He stood up, still trying to get used to the height of the capsule.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, still smiling.

"I don't- I don't want this to go away. The feeling I have now, I-," he bit his lip. "I want it to stay."

She grabbed him around the waist and held him, leaning her head on his stomach. "It can." She hardly believed the words that were coming from her own mouth. She wanted him to be with her, to stay with her- in this capsule, forever, if need be. She linked her hands behind his back and squeezed tighter.

Feeling a little awkward in this current situation, Akito slid to the floor in front of her. "How?" He knew the answer.

Licking her lips, she replied, "Well, I- I…" She looked to the floor.

"Sana, just say it. Whatever it is-,"

She pushed her face to his, interrupting his sentence.

Her lips were as he remembered. Soft, warm, a little wet. But now, they were inviting. To him. It was so sweet, her mouth. She allowed him to deepen the kiss, which was quite a surprise and relief. No stupid bat- where was that rodent anyway? Who cared? And no plastic mallet, either, which he was so grateful for. "Mm." he sighed against her mouth. Then, reaching up, he pulled off her hat, letting her hair tumble out past her shoulders. Akito ran his hand through her hair, placing it behind her head.

Sana was a little shocked at his gentleness. But, she closed her eyes and allowed him to continue. Then, a flashback. She was walking with her mother in the park when she was four years old. A group of men were sitting, huddled by a small fire. Sana asked her mother why they were there, and she responded that they had no jobs, and no place to sleep; they were homeless. Later that day, Sana offered to help one of those men. It happened to be Rei. He looked out for her, kept her safe, and in return, he got a home and pay.

She smiled against Akito's mouth, wanting to remember more. But then she realized something. Pulling away, she looked down. "A- Akito?"

"What is it?" He asked, a little disappointed she stopped.

"I know why I act all the time, even in public. It's because if people see me acting other than they've seen me on TV, then maybe… maybe they'll shun me, or reject me. Or maybe…" She grabbed the seat tight as tears sprang to her eyes. "They might not like what they see, and I'll be one of those famous people you hear about who seem to have really bad lives even though they have everything. And- Akito?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't treat me any different because of that. Even though you went through a bad experience, and pushed others away from you, even me, you didn't treat me like I was anyone special. You treated me like a normal person."

"Sana… you are special. To me." Oh, why did he say that? He couldn't run away now, there was no way to go, except down! He had tried not to say it, but it came out anyway.

Sana's eyes went wide. "And- Mama… Mama- had said that- for me to get my memory back, I'd… I'd have to kiss you." Her eyes were burning holes into her lap now.

He seemed to understand where she was going with this, though. Sighing, he held her soft hands in his own. "I understand if you don't want to do this. We don't have to… you know… kiss and all."

"Oh! No! That's not what I meant! I don't want to kiss you because I have to, Akito, I wanna kiss you because-," She stumbled, "because I… I want to." (Is she having a Tohru moment, or what?)

Happiness soared in his chest as he smiled. Gently he touched his finger to her cheek. "Then do it."

Blushing, she hesitantly cupped his head with her hands and leaned in close. As her lips were a third of an inch from his, the wheel started moving, making both of them jump. "I guess- it's working now, huh?" She asked, a little flustered.

"Hmm." He looked up and around, then back at her. "Sana?"

"Yes?"

I have to tell you something." He breathed in deep. "The day you got amnesia- I had said you were hit by a car, remember?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I lied. It wasn't a car. I… ran into you, and didn't realize it. Then without thinking, I threw you down, and you hit the pavement so hard, I heard a crack. Sana, I- I did it. I'm sorry." It came out in long breath.

She stared at him. "Why didn't tell me before?"

"Because I couldn't. I was ashamed."

"Ashamed? I'll show you ashamed!" She reached for her mallet and whacked him on the head. "Are you ashamed now?"

"I already told you I was." He smirked at her. He was so thankful that she was back to 'normal', and had forgiven him. If she truly hadn't, then she would have been in total hysterics, he was sure; not playing around like this.

Just then the wheel came to a halt and the operator opened the door. "Enjoy your ride, kids?" He smiled at them.

"How could I? That baka Hayama and I were stuck up there for an hour!"

"But was it really that bad?" Akito asked, snaking his arm around her waist.

"NYAAAAHH! You hentaii! Get back here so I can bash your brains in!" She chased him around with her mallet, his leopard tail poking fun at her.

"Enjoy the rest of your day at Dodo Land, kids!" The operator waved. "And sorry about the delay on getting you guys down!" 'But not really.' He thought about all the money he would be counting later…

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Naozumi was stuck in the bathroom stall. Was there something in that diet sprite that made him bolt for the restroom? Now that he thought about it, it did taste a little weird. But then, it WAS diet. "Yeukh." He stuck his tongue out. Just as he was about to get up, he was forced back down. "Oh, why me?" He complained. He knew he would be in there a while. (Don't forget- YOU choose what happpens to the poor boy- either stuck in here all day, OR kidnapped, gang-raped, and while out inthe Pacific Ocean on the kidnapper's ship, a meteor comes from space and hits the boat, killing everyone instantly. muahahahaha!!!!!!)

----------------------------------------

"Hey, Akito, why'd that guy drag you off like that- oh, Sana! I didn't know _you _were here! Heh! WHAT a coincidence, dontcha think, Akito?" Tsuyoshi found them after they had gotten off the ferris wheel.

"Yeah, I guess." He stole a glance at Sana, who quickly looked away.

"Is it… okay if we all go around together?" Tsuyoshi asked her.

"Yup, sure! But- I wonder where Naozumi is… I bet he'd like to come too!"

"I don't think he'll be around anytime soon." A glare appeared on his glasses as he turned away and mumbled, "For a long while…"

"Eh…?" Sana looked at him, puzzled.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Tsuyoshi turned back, smiling.

"Oh… kay. What first?" She asked.

"The Phantom Drop of Doom!" He called out.

"I- don't think Sana should do anything more with heights…" Akito eyed her carefully as she swayed back and forth from dizziness at the sudden words of 'drop' and 'doom'.

"Since when did you start calling her by her first name?" Tsuyoshi asked in his ear.

"What?! I'm perfectly fine with heights! I'll show you heights! Come on!" With a determined look on her face, she grabbed both and dragged them by the hand to the next ride. "Outta my way people! Move it or lose it! I'm getting on that ride and no one's stoppin' me!"

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Akito was getting sick again.

"Hah! Here we are!" She pushed people out of the way as she sat herself and Akito in the front row, and Tsuyoshi in the seat behind.

"Hey! No cutting in- I mean… uh… enjoy the ride!" The operator said to them.

"What's up with that guy?" Sana asked.

Akito sat, gripping the lapbar as hard as he could without breaking it. Swirls replaced his eyes as he sat, dizzy spells taking over.

"Did you hear me? I said- hey, are you alright?"

"YeAh, I'm FiNe. YoU?" He turned his head, failing to look at her properly.

"Aki- aw, never mind. The ride's moving! Come on, come on, come on! Can't this go any faster?!" She called out, tapping her hands on the bar. She sat her head on the dash, waiting impatiently for the car to go at least a _little_ faster. "And you name this thing with something scary like Phantom Drop of Doom and it's not even doomy-,"

-_WHOOSH-_

The ride jumped to about 80 miles an hour in less than three seconds. "NYAAAAAAAHAHAHHHH!!!!!!" Sana screamed, her body forced to the back of the seat, hair straight out, tears streaming from her eyes. It propelled them up the very long slope, at record speed. Sana could barely see the ground below, or the sky above, because it was too hard to tell which one was which. She barely noticed Akito next to her, totally knocked out. As the car grazed the top of the super-high hump, she got a small glimpse of the world that lay out before her. Highways marked the landscape, and out in the distance was Mount Fuji. (or is it Fiji?) For the briefest, slightest moment, she didn't feel like Sana Kurata. She felt- she just felt human. An itty-bitty tiny human on huge planet occupied by six billion other itty-bitty tiny humans. In that second, everything was small. Everyone was small. Nothing was there. No wars, no racism, no gender. It just- _was. _She had a bird's eye view of the world, both literally and mentally. But then- she was crashing back down to the harsh, horrid world of wars and racism and crime. And instead of screaming for fun, she called out for Akito, grabbing his clammy hand.

Even though he had blacked out for most of the ride, Akito was aware of Sana's hand on his, squeezing, her voice high-pitched in his ear. Opening his eyes, he saw she truly was scared, so squeezed back. Then he made the mistake of looking ahead. He nearly passed out again.

Tsuyoshi was having the time of his life. The way the air sounded in his ears as everything whirred by. He was so ecstatic about the whole falling feeling he didn't even notice when the ride stopped. He was still screaming, laughing, and crying at the same time.

When they had first got on, Akito had noticed how all the other people that were waiting in line seemed quite upset for them cutting in line. Now they seemed to have no problem at all. Some of them actually waved at him, and one guy gave him the thumbs-up sign. What was that about? Shrugging it off, he stood up and followed Sana and Tsuyoshi off the platform to the stairs. There was just one more thing he needed to tell her…

Chapter 5

Oooooohhhh!!! What's he wanna tell her? It better be good! Now to find my R-r-replace-o-mind to finish my s-s-story... ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Er- wait. Two, if you guys tell me what you want to happen with Naozumi. BUT ONLY IF!!!

See ya guys later!

-mariame


	7. Who's What Day?

CHAPTER SEVEN

After lunch, they walked around for a while to get the food more digested before going on anymore rides. As they walked, they heard fireworks go off a short distance away.

"Is something special going on?" Sana asked.

"Um- no! Let's go watch a show, alright? There's a magic show starting in fifteen minutes!" Tsuyoshi called out, grabbing them by the hands and dragging them along to a large building.

"Come see the greatest magician of all time... The Wonderful Reistini?" Sana read the poster outside the main doors. "Reistini? I've never heard of him. But at the same time it sounds familiar. Wonder why?" She thought to herself out loud.

By now Akito had figured it out. "Because, Sana, it's all a-,"

"Hello there! We're the dodos!" Three people came up to them wearing dodo costumes. The one in front was hopping a little, to emphasize her words. Following suit, the other two dodos began hopping around, too. "Today we have a special on posing! So get some pictures now, while quantities last! Presenting- Aydodo!" One of the dodos stepped forward, awkwardly getting to one knee. At this, Tsuyoshi blushed lightly. "Mamdodo!" The next one hopped forward, bowing to Sana. "And me, I'm Hisdodo!" (have YOU figured it out yet?) She stepped forward, spreading her arms wide. Then, leaning in toward Akito she whispered, "Say another word about what's going on and your dead, Hayama."

At first he was a little shocked. Then he recognized the voice from school. Smirking, he said nonchalantly, "I have a jist on what you're planning."

From Sana's viewpoint, it seemed Hisdodo was getting a little too close to him. "Hey! Get away from him!" She pushed the dodo away and stood in front of Akito, arms open.

"A bit jealous, are we?" Hisdodo said. "Don't worry. He's all yours! Care for some souvenir photos? Only ten for a dozen!"

"No thanks. We'll be on our way." Akito took Sana by the shoulder and led her to the open doors of the theater.

Once they found some seating, the show began to start. Unfortunately they had to sit on the side because the rest of the auditorium was full. The lights dimmed, leaving the spotlight in one place as the curtain rose. A man stood there, in a tall hat and a suit with long coattails. Beside him was a table with a cloth covering. "Ahem. Ah... Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you the most amazing, magical, wondrous show! My name Rei- stini, and I promise to give you the greatest time you'll ever have in one hour! My first act- to make a white creature appear from this very hat!" He swung the hat off and flipped it, making it land on the table.

"Hey! Don't you mean a rabbit?" Someone called from the audience.

"Ah- no. A white creature. If any of you can guess the creature I pull out from this hat before I do so, will get to keep the animal!"

Several hands went up. Thinking first, Akito warily raised his hand, too.

"You know what it is?" Sana asked behind her raised arm.

"I think I have an inkling."

"Well, I think it's a rabbit, like the first guy said."

"Don't be so sure." He responded as a spotlight fell on him.

"You there! By the red-haired g- er- kid! What do you think it is?"

"A white bat with purple wings and freaky eyes." He called out.

"Ah!" Reistini pulled back, arm raised up to 'shield' his face from the know-it-all kid.

"What?!" Sana said. "It's gonna be a rabbit! I know it's gonna be a rabbit, because it's so obvious!"

"Actually, here it is!" Reistini reached into his hat and pulled out a white bat by his big cupped ears.

"This is very uncomfortable." He muttered.

"Hey! It talks! Whoa, that's so awesome! And the kid was right! It does have freaky eyes!"

"I don't have freaky eyes! They're naturally this color!" He leaped from Reistini's hand and flew to the person who had accused him. "They're natural I tell ya!" He flew repeatedly at the man, until he was chased out. "That'll learn ya to mess with da Babbitto! Ha!"

"Babbit? When did you get here?" Sana asked.

"Oh, I've been here all day. You see, Ma-," Akito grabbed him by the head and held his mouth shut.

"Well, he belongs to you anyway." He said as he handed Babbit to Sana.

"Mmmph! Mmphmph!"

"Let him go already. I think Reistini wants to keep going." She said to him.

"And now for my next trick, I need a volunteer! Actually, TWO volunteers! How about..." All the audience members were eager to come up now. "Okay, since we know them so well already, those two!" He pointed to Sana and Akito. Moans and groans were heard throughout the audience.

"Yay! Come on, Akito, we were picked to go up! Let's go!"

"Well whoopdie flippin- doo." He hesitated before getting up.

"Come on, let's go, let's go! I wanna know what he's gonna do next." Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"Probably make us eat leeks..." He said to no one in particular.

"LEEKS?! I HATE LEEKS! I'D DIE BEFORE I EAT LEEKS!" She shouted, beginning to pull Akito back.

"Well, he is right. You do have to eat something. But it's not leeks."

Sighing in relief, Sana pulled him back on stage. "Good, because leeks and me do NOT do good together-,"

"You have to eat live squid!" Reistini pulled out a water tank filled with live, squirmy squids that went up to the rim of the tank.

"Aaaaahh!" Sana fell backward, landing on Akito.

"Ouch." He said, muffled by her back.

"Just kidding! You don't have to. But he does!" Reistini handed Akito a squid that was extended out on a stick. "And now ladies and gentlemen, watch and be amazed as this young man attempts to eat and SWALLOW all twenty-three of these squirmy, slimy, inky squid!"

"And what does she do?" Akito asked, still eyeing the tentacles on the water creature.

"She... ah... cheers you on! You can do that, right Sana?"

"Of course I ca- wait a minute! How do you know my name?"

"Ah- well- you see-,"

"Because he's Rei." Akito said, slurping one of the squid into his mouth.

"REI?! What are you doing here? And why aren't you wearing your sunglasses?"

"Surprise, surprise!" Babbit called out, flying across the stage.

"Um... well..."

The curtain rose up behind him in an instant, revealing a huge cake, layered and iced in every possible color known to man. "Because it's your birthday, silly girl!" Mama appeared from backstage. All the audience members cheered, singing happy birthday.

"Huh? When- how- what?" She was dazed.

"We kept dropping hints, but you never noticed." Tsuyoshi said, walking up on stage next to her.

"So that's what you meant by 'almost thirteen'. Wow. But- it's my birthday?! Really?! March seventh is my birthday? But I knew that. I knew that since the ferris wheel." She turned quickly to Akito, who was already on his fourteenth squid.

"What?" He asked when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Mama was right! It IS you who can get my memory back! Oh, Akito, I'm so happy it was you!" She ran over and swung her arms around his neck, kissing him full on, not really caring that he tasted like squid.

Rei watched sadly, his instincts telling him to get her away from Hayama, but at the same time was glad she could now retain her memory. Sighing, he watched the candles burn on the cake.

Mama was so happy that her daughter could now have her memory back, and that she could be happy, and for everything else... sighing, she watched as Sana kissed Akito all over his squid-covered face.

The doors opened then, and more lights came on. "You guys didn't start without us, did you?" It was Hisdodo and the others.

"Oh, no, she just now saw the cake." Tsuyoshi said, walking up beside her.

"Good, 'cause I wanna sing her happy birthday before she blows out the candles." The four of them walked over to where Sana was holding the hand of a very red Akito. After they sang the song, Sana began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Hisdodo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know who you are."

"Then take a guess and quick, because it's hard to breathe in here!"

"Okay. You're actually Hisae. And one of you is Mami, and the other- well I was gonna say Aya, but she's on a trip."

"No. We couldn't go because there was a freak snowstorm up north." Aya said, removing her dodo head. Tsuyoshi immediately was at her side, holding her hand. "And don't think you can look at me all sweet-like and think it's all okay between us, cheater!" She let go of his hand and turned away.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"You were checking out Naozumi in that dress, I saw you! You said very distinctly, 'whoa, get a load of her...' and when asked about it, you just threw me aside like I didn't matter!"

"But Aya, I didn't recognize him, and besides, you're the only one for me, honest! Please don't be upset. Akito was right; we do need to spend more time together, I'm sorry!"

"Really?" She asked, eyes brimming.

"Yes, I mean it." He took both of her feathery hands in his.

"Okay, let's move on, shall we?" Babbit asked.

Hisae and Mami had both removed their heads as well, and were waiting for Sana to blow out the candles.

"Alright, sweety, make a wish and blow as hard as you can!" Mama said as Maro blew into his little noise maker. Mama's head piece was a card board cut-out of a fireworks display, with working lights.

Smiling, Sana looked over at the burning thirteen candles and thought hard before taking a deep breath. Then, in whisp, the candles were out, and everyone was clapping.

Mama turned her head for minute, talking fast into a walkie-talkie, and after a second firework could be heard outside. "Well, let's have a look!" Mama ran outside, followed closely by Sana who held on tight to Akito, and all the others. They were met by Mr. Tanaka, Miss Mitsuya, even Mrs. Sigake.

"Happy birthday, Sana!" They cheered.

"You mean- you guys were the ones who were working the concession stands?"

"That's right!" They said at once.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"This has got to be the best birthday ever. Thank you so much." She let go of Akito for the first time and held her mother close. "But- you don't have to go through all this to let me know how much I'm loved. All you have to do is say it."

"You think that's what all this is about? Well, that too, of course, but this was so you could get your memory back, mostly."

Sana's eyes flew open. "You mean- you arranged for Akito and me to be together?"

"Mm-hm. After all, that pansy deserved someone more or less like... say her." She pointed over to two people walking that way. One was a girl with short brown hair and gray eyes, and the other looked somewhat like a girl, except they all knew by then it was Naozumi.

"Hey Naozumi!" Sana called.

Looking up, he saw Sana along with a whole lot of other people. "Eh! Sana! I- well I- this is Fuka! Fuka, this is Sana." He pointed.

"Nice to meet you, Fuka!" Sana smiled and waved.

"Yeah, you too! I hope we can be friends. Hey, Miss Kurata, how'd the surprise go? I missed it, unfortunately."

"It worked like a charm! She was very surprised. And how'd it go with him?"

"Very well, thank you. He told me immediately who he was, though."

"Um, I'm standing right here, you know!" Naozumi said.

Sana was standing by Mama's side when Akito came up. "So. You don't mind me kissing you anymore?" He asked.

"Well, that depends. Can I still hit you with my mallet if you do?"

"So if I kiss you, you hit me, but if you kiss me, can I hit you?"

"You already have, Akito."

"Huh?"

Stepping close she whispered in his ear, and smiled sheepishly as he blushed a deep red in the face.

"I did that in the ferris wheel?"

"Yes, you did." She wrapped her arms around him again and held him close.

He responded by closing his arms around her, his leopard ears appearing as felt her backbone. "So... still don't wear a bra?"

"Aaah! You pervert!" She jumped back, taking out her mallet. "That I WILL hit you for! Come back here!" She ran around chasing him as the fireworks went off after sunset.

"Well, all went well, and that's all that really matters, right?" Babbit asked. "Hello? HELLO?! Why do you DO this to me? I WANNA REFUND! THIS NARRATION JOB SUCKS! Anyway, this story comes to a close as I silently weep myself to sleep due to the fact everyone ignores me. Good night, cruel world. Hey, is that a smoked salmon sushi roll?"

"Sushi?" Akito stooped in his tracks.

"Gotcha!" Sana whacked him on the head.

"Ow."

"This is Sana Kurata and Akito Hayama saying one last thing- Stay Happy, Monkey Lucky!"

"What?"

CHAPTER SEVEN

FIN


End file.
